El misterio del BabyDoll
by bonavenir
Summary: Akane esta actuando de manera muy cariñosa, con cualquier chico que la toca, Ranma esta confundido por el extraño comportamiento de su prometida y hará todo lo posible por evitar que lo siga haciendo. Una idea muy loca, pero ¡con muchos celos!
1. Chapter 1

_Ranma ½ es propiedad de__Rumiko Takahashi *w*_

Capitulo uno

_El misterio del BabyDoll_

El sonido del despertador retumbo por toda la habitación, despertando a la menor de las Tendo. Acostada boca abajo, extendió una de sus manos para callar a ese molesto aparato, volteo todo su cuerpo hacia arriba y miro por largos minutos el techo, al despejarse del sueño; se levanto de la cama y fue hacia su armario, se puso su uniforme y bajo al comedor, donde Kasumi, como siempre, tenía listo ya el desayuno.

— Buenos días, Kasumi. – Dijo Akane, al parecer todavía nadie bajaba a desayunar.

— Buenos días, Akane. – Contesto Kasumi con una de sus sonrisas mañaneras. — Oye, es tarde y Ranma todavía no se levanta, su comida se va a enfriar. ¿Podrías ir a despertarlo?

Akane frunció el ceño. Nada le molestaba más que ir a despertar a Ranma. — ¿Y por qué debo hacerlo yo?

— Por que tú eres su prometida y como su futura esposa, tienes ese tipo de obligaciones. – Kasumi todavía le sonreía.

— ¡Ese tonto nunca será mi esposo! – Akane se quejo y subió al cuarto de Ranma, abrió la puerta violentamente y allí estaba, ese maldito durmiendo como un bebe, mientras ella trataba de madrugar para llegar a tiempo a la escuela y el todavía dormía. — ¡Levántate Ranma! – le grito furiosa. El chico gruño dormido y se dio la vuelta acomodándose plácidamente, Akane apretó los puños y corrió al baño por un baldé de agua bien fría, que luego vacio sobre el muchacho, convirtiéndose al instante en chica.

Al instante la pelirroja se levanto enfadada. — ¿¡Por qué rayos hiciste eso!?

— Es tu culpa por no levantarte cuando te lo pedí amablemente. – Akane cruzo los brazos y le dio la espalda.

— ¿amablemente? ¡Si me gritaste!, ¿Por qué tengo que vivir con una chica tan insensible como tú?

Akane volteo aun mas enfadada que antes e inmediatamente enterró su puño en la cabeza de la chica. — ¡Me tienes harta, afeminado! – Seguido de esto Akane se dispuso a bajar, pero antes de hacerlo algo se lanzo hacia sus piernas, abrazándolas.

— Buenos días mí querida Akane. – Decía un viejillo, mientras frotaba sus mejillas en las piernas de la chica.

La chica Tendo exploto inmediatamente, tomo al viejo Hapossai de su camisa, para quitárselo de encima y lo golpeo hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente. Akane bajo a desayunar luego de esto, muy molesta. — No hay nada de bueno, viejo pervertido.

— Akane… ho-hojala f-fueras más cariñosa… - Hapossai se quejaba, aun en el suelo.

Ranma estaba sentado, mirando al viejo con lastima. — Sería casi un milagro que ella fuera más linda. – Suspiro.

El día transcurrió normal en la vida de Ranma y Akane, entre abrazos y casi besos a Ranma por parte de sus prometidas y golpes de celos que Akane le propinaba, además de unas cuantas peleas que tuvo con Ryoga y Kuno, en fin, un día completamente usual. El día termino tan rápido como empezó y nuevamente otro día se hizo presente; de nuevo el sonido del despertador levanto a Akane, quien tardo un poco más de tiempo en apagarlo, se quedo un rato mas en cama y luego de unos minutos se levanto, abrió la ventana para sentir los rayos calientes del sol, pero, en vez de eso sintió muchos escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo, como si no trajéese nada puesto, rápidamente cerro la ventana y se abrazo a sí misma, luego miro hacia abajo y… se sorprendió tanto que grito, cosa que llego a los oídos de Ranma, el cual y casi mecánicamente se levanto, corrió hacia el cuarto de Akane, casi sonámbulo y lo abrió asustado, el siempre se preocupaba por Akane después de todo… pero la imagen con la que se encontró lo dejo completamente impactado, embobado y sumamente sonrojado…

Al percatarse de que Ranma estaba parado en la puerta, Akane se abrazo a sí misma y tomo su despertador, lanzándolo a gran velocidad hacia el rostro inmóvil de Ranma, dejándolo inconsciente al instante, luego cerró la puerta violentamente. Akane se llevo una mano a la cara, tapando su evidente sonrojo. — _"¿Por qué rayos traigo puesto esto?"_ - se preguntaba mentalmente por que traía un babydoll puesto – que es una especie de camisón largo con un gran escote y abierto de la entrepierna. – Pensaba y le daba vueltas al asunto, pero no recordaba habérselo puesto y ni si quiera haberlo visto antes.  
Luego de un rato, Akane bajo a desayunar, como era de esperarse, allí estaba Ranma comiendo, junto con toda la familia, estaba un poco avergonzada, pero eso no le impediría que desayunara, así que bajo y se sentó al lado de su prometido, tomo un plato de arroz y comenzó a comerlo.

— Buenos días. – le dijo Kasumi, sonriente como siempre.

— Buenos días. – contesto amablemente Akane. En todo el desayuno, ella ni Ranma pelearon. Ranma tomaba un platillo de arroz, uno tras otro, sin mirar a la menor de las Tendo, pero esto más que nada lo hacía para ocultar su sonrojo, todavía tenía la imagen de Akane con ese atuendo y eso lo ponía muy nervioso.

— Vaya, parece que tienes mucha hambre Ranma. – dijo Nabiki al percatarse del hambre voraz del chico. Ranma no contesto nada y siguió comiendo.

Tiempo después, Ranma y Akane caminaban temprano hacia la escuela, por primera vez, desde que se conocieron, pero ninguno cruzaba palabra alguna y esto pasaba por dos hechos: Uno, que Ranma por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en Akane vestida de esa manera y dos, era por que Akane se sentía rara, desde que habían salido de casa ella sentía mucha ansiedad y emociones que ni ella se explicaba y no podía mirar a Ranma ni si quiera de reojo por que eso la alborotaba al máximo y provocaba que sus mejillas se encendieran. No lo entendía.

Ranma le echo un vistazo a la chica, luego de un tiempo y pudo observar como ella caminaba cabizbaja con una mirada de preocupación. — ¿Qué te pasa, te sientes mal marimacha?

Akane estaba tan sumergida encontrando una explicación a sus sentimientos que no le prestó atención al insulto. — No me pasa nada. – Miro al chico y de nuevo esos sentimientos escandalizadores, inmediatamente agacho la mirada y se sostuvo el corazón.

El muchacho hizo una mirada de confusión y brinco hábilmente frente a la chica, encarándola. — ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Has estado actuando más raro de lo común.

Akane sintió como un balazo en su pecho al confrontarse con aquellos ojos color azulado, que casi quiso lanzársele a Ranma, ella retrocedió ante el deseo que sentía por el chico. — ¿Por qué paras afeminado? Vamos a llegar tarde. – Seguido de esto, la chica se echo a correr, Ranma frunció el ceño y la siguió. — _"¿Por qué me pasa esto?, ¿Por qué ahora? Siempre eh podido resistirme, ¿qué rayos me pasa?" – _Se atormentaba mentalmente y es que se había estado controlando mentalmente tanto tiempo y que de un día para el otro, sintiera tantas ganas de lanzársele a Ranma, que le atemorizaba, por que sentía que podría hacerlo en cualquier momento. Akane iba pensando tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando llego a la escuela y mucho menos vio al chico que estaba frente a ella, con quien choco.

El chico la tomo de los hombros para evitar que se golpeara contra su pecho. — ¿Estás bien mi hermosa Akane? – Pregunto Kuno.

Akane lo miro y por un instante le pareció… ¿hermoso?, sus ojos se incendiaron al verlo, que no pudo resistir abrazarlo. — Muchas gracias por evitar que me golpeara ¿Qué puedo hacer para recompensarte? – pregunto Akane muy cariñosamente.

Kuno comenzó a ponerse nervioso, comenzó a sudar de los nervios y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Luego la separo de los hombros. — Akane estoy tan feliz que me hayas aceptado por fin. – lo decía muy emocionado.

Ranma llego a la escuela en ese instante, mirando la escena que tenían esos dos, abrió sorprendido los ojos y frunció el ceño, acercándoseles muy enfadado. — ¿Qué rayos hacen?

Kuno empezó a reír triunfante. — Ranma, llegas tarde, al parecer Akane ya se decidió por mi… - en ese instante Ranma patio a Kuno, lanzándolo lejos, separándolos.

— ¿¡QUE RAYOS HACIAS AKANE!? – Ranma le grito a la chica, muy indignado y disgustado.

Al parecer cuando Ranma le grito a la chica, esta, volvió a ser ella. Se llevo una mano a la mejilla, sintiendo como esta emanaba un inmenso calor. — ¿Cómo, que, que hacia? – estaba confundida.

Ranma arrugo el ceño y cruzo los brazos. — Pues sí, estabas muy amigable con Kuno…

Akane parpadeo varias veces, de hecho si lo recordaba, pero todo lo sentía como un mal sueño. — Entonces en verdad paso…

El ojiazul subió una ceja interrogativamente. — ¿Cómo, es que acaso no lo recuerdas?

— No es eso, es que siento como que yo no lo hice… - Akane estaba muy desorientada, no sabía por qué, pero en ese instante, cuando Kuno la toco, sintió muchas emociones desbordarse y necesitaba tocar al chico.

Ranma estaba enfadado, pero claro, no se lo quería demostrar, seguramente lo molestaría con que estaba celoso y esas cosas. — Pues lo hiciste, pero tú puedes elegir con quien quedarte y no quiero que pienses que te aleje de el por qué estoy celoso o algo así, por qué... ¿quién iba a estarlo de una chica tan fea y violenta como tú?

La chica ni si quiera lo escucho y camino aturdida hacia la escuela. Ranma la miro y camino tras ella. — Oye ¿me estas escuchando?

— Si Ranma, lo que tu digas. – La chica estaba confundida, todavía sentía esos sentimientos brotar de su vientre y estaba muy asustada. ¿Se había enamorado de Kuno? ¿¡DE KUNO!? Ranma tan solo estaba preocupado, le extrañaba que ella no le respondiera con palabras o con golpes, eso le inquietaba.

_Continuara_

_Es decisión de ustedes si quieren que lo continúe o no D: Yo dije "Solo un capitulo" pero luego me brotaron tantas ideas que no puedo dejarlo en solo uno :c, está loca la idea, boba, lo sé D: pero ¿qué hago si se me ocurren cosas tontas? Bueno, espero que alguien lo lea, les prometo muchos celos por parte de Ranma, y Akane se pondrá muy cariñosa y no solo con Kuno c; . Cuídense mucho :*_


	2. Chapter 2

Esta un poco largo D:

* * *

CAPITULO DOS

_La doble personalidad de Akane_

— Oye, ¿has visto a Akane? – cuestionaba un preocupado Ranma a Sayuri, al finalizar las clases, luego de no haberla visto en casi todo el día.

— ¡Ah, Ranma! – Contesto Sayuri. — Si, en cuanto sonó la campana Akane se fue, se notaba deprimida… ¿Pelearon por algo?

— Mmm… No… Bueno, gracias. – Ranma salió de la escuela, encaminándose hacia casa. — Esa tonta, ¿Por qué no me habrá esperado? – recordó que en todo el día Akane habia estado muy distraída y con la mirada perdida. — ¿Se habrá enfermado?

Akane estaba sentada debajo de un puente, arrojando piedras al rio. Estaba pensando en lo que habia sucedido por la mañana; cuando Kuno la toco y lo que inmediatamente sintió, algo raro, algo que solo Ranma le habia podido provocar. Estaba confundida. — _"¿Me he enamorado de Kuno?" – _Pensaba, se llevo las manos hacia la cara, estaba horrorizada de pensar en eso.

No muy lejos de allí, un muchacho caminaba confundido, ya había preguntado a un policía, a un viejecilla, a una muchacha e incluso a un perro, donde era la residencia Tendo y al indicarle, se perdía aun mas, cansado se apoyo en un puente. — a este paso jamás llegare a pelear de nuevo con Ranma. – suspiro exhausto. El sonido de pequeñas piedras impactarse con el agua, llamaron su atención, echo la vista debajo del puente y allí estaba, Akane lanzaba piedritas al rio, el sonrió al verla y ágilmente brinco este y corrió hacia la chica. — ¡Akane!

El llamar de su nombre la saco de sus pensamientos. — ¡Ryoga! – contesto Akane igual de entusiasta.

Ryoga se sentó aun lado de Akane, mientras se rascaba la cabeza por detrás. — Que coincidencia encontrarte en un lugar tal lejano.

La chica le sonrió. — Pero si estamos a solo tres cuadras de mi casa.

— ¿Eh?, ¿¡en verdad estamos tan cerca!? – Al parecer estaba sorprendido. La chica asintió. Ryoga se llevo las manos a la cabeza. Exasperado. — ¡Rayos, porque seré tan despistado! – Akane comenzó a reír ante esto, lo que provoco que el chico se sonrojara y comenzara a reír también. Cuando las risas pararon, el silencio inundo el lugar. La muchacha regreso su vista al pequeño rio; pensando de nuevo. Ryoga jugaba con sus dedos. — _"Esta es mi oportunidad, ahora que no está con ella ese tonto de Ranma, puedo decirle mis sentimientos"_ – se alentaba mentalmente. — Oye… Akane… - susurro. Akane estaba tan sumergida en lo suyo que no le prestó ni la más mínima atención. — Akane… - la chica lo ignoro. — Akane. – le dijo, mientras le tocaba suavemente el hombro.

Ese pareció ser el botón que prendiera todo, porque luego de que Ryoga la tocara; Akane dirigió su vista hacia él, dedicándole una mirada resplandeciente; era una mirada que solo las chicas enamoradas tienen. Él, la miro de igual forma, profundamente, ambos se perdieron en el color azabache de sus ojos. Luego de un rato, Akane tomo la mano de Ryoga y se la llevo hacia su mejilla. — Ryoga… tu mano... es tan cálida.- El chico estaba por explotar, se encontraba sumamente sonrojado y reía sin parar, trataba de procesar todo, pero aquello le parecía solo uno de sus tantos sueños románticos. — ¿Qué sucede Ryoga, porque te ríes? – preguntaba la chica, un poco molesta.

Ryoga dejo de reír, aparto la mano de la mejilla de Akane y volvió a jugar con sus dedos. — Es que, yo, yo soñé mucho con esto y… y… creo que solo es otro sueño.

Akane frunció el ceño y tomo las manos de Ryoga. — ¡Esto es real! – Llevo las manos del ojinegro hacia sus caderas, el chico estaba tan avergonzado que las iba a quitar, pero la chica se las mantuvo en ese lugar. — Ryoga, ¿Qué no lo puedes sentir?

Ryoga trago en seco. — Ak… Akane… Entonces… tu…. Tu…

Akane le sonrió y asintió. — Ryoga, todo este tiempo te he estado mirando… y te he estado deseando más que cualquier otra cosa. – Una de sus manos fueron directamente hacia la mejilla de Ryoga y la acaricio suavemente. — Créelo porque es verdad.

Los sentimientos que recorrían a Ryoga en ese instante eran tantos, pero más que nada se sentía afortunado, aunque aun no entendía del todo. — Akane… - estaba dispuesto a revelarle sus sentimientos. - pues yo…

Akane lo interrumpió. — Shhh… no digas nada, tan solo disfrutemos. - Las manos de Akane comenzaron a ser traviesas y empezaron un recorrido desde la mejilla del muchacho hacia su cuello, luego hacia su pecho, en donde se acurruco.

El, luchando contra su timidez y sus nervios, se animo a envolver a la chica con sus brazos y poso su cabeza sobre la de Akane, extasiado por el aroma del Shampoo de la muchacha. Después de unos pocos minutos la joven se separo; lo tomo de la mano y lo levanto. — Vamos… a una cita. – le sonrió. Ryoga se dejo llevar, observando únicamente la mano que lo sostenía, era todo un sueño, pero se sentía feliz, la chica a la que ama y a la que siempre va a amar, le demostraba su afecto, se sentía el hombre más dichoso de Nerima.

Luego de un rato Ranma llego a casa. — "_Seguramente esa tonta ya debe haber llegado"_ – Abrió la puerta de su ahora hogar. — ¡Estoy en casa!

— ¡Que bueno que ya llegan, la comida casi esta lista! – Grito Kasumi desde la cocina.

— ¿Eh, llegan? – Se quito los zapatos y camino hacia donde se encontraba Kasumi. — ¿Aun no llega Akane?

— ¿Qué no venia contigo?

— No, ella salió primero que yo, creí que ya habia llegado.

Kasumi se llevo una mano a la mejilla, síntoma de preocupación. — Pues no ha regresado y no la eh escuchado entrar.

Ranma bufo. — Seguramente ah de estar bobeando por allí, iré a buscarla. – emprendió camino fuera de casa.

Ryoga y Akane habia estado caminando de la mano, hasta llegar a un parque, donde encontraron una pequeña banca, en la cual se sentaron, inmediatamente Ryoga rodeo con sus brazos a la chica y esta solo se dejo llevar, parecían una verdadera pareja de enamorados. — Akane, yo en verdad tengo algo que decirte… - Seguía insistiendo Ryoga, separando a la menor de las Tendo por los hombros. Encarándose.

— No me digas nada y disfruta.

— Pero es que yo… -

Akane le tapo los labios con uno de sus dedos. — No hace falta que digas nada… - volvió a acurrucarse en los brazos de Ryoga, tomo las manos de este y las posiciono en sus caderas, envolviéndose cálidamente con él, mientras miraban la nada.

Transcurrieron tiempo así, ninguno se decía nada, solo se abrazaban y debes en cuando las manos de Ryoga caminaba hacia un poco mas debajo de las caderas de Akane, pero, el se reprochaba, diciéndose a sí mismo, que le faltaba respeto a la chica y apartaba sus manos del lugar, mas sin embargo, esto parecía no molestarle a la chica. Ryoga miraba detenidamente a la muchacha que abrazaba. — _"Si puedo abrazarla, tal vez… tal vez yo…." _– Muy sonrojado y dispuesto, volvió a separar a la chica de su pecho, la tomo del mentón y la fue acercando hacia sus labios… y cuando estaban a punto de fusionarse en uno solo, Akane lo detuvo. — P… P… Perdón… e-e-es que yo creí… que… lo siento. – Estaba avergonzado.

Akane poso ambas manos en las mejillas del chico. — No te disculpes, es solo que… solo quiero estar abrazada a ti y…. – comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de Ryoga. — Tocarte…. - El muchacho se mantuvo petrificado mientras la muchacha le recorría todo el cuerpo, no pensaba, solo dejaba que ella siguiera…

Ranma buscaba por las calles a Akane, tenía un mal presentimiento, llego al parque y busco por do quiere, hasta que vio a una pareja "muy acaramelada", el chico le pareció familiar y se acerco a ellos…

Ryoga rompió su vergüenza y comenzó a tocar a Akane, acariciaba sus piernas y subía hacia su cadera en donde se quedaban y a veces subía sus manos hacia la espalda de ella. Akane no se inmutaba ante esto, estaba concentrada en lo que hacía….

Cuando Ranma se acerco a ellos, lo observo todo, Ryoga acariciaba nerviosamente a Akane y esta le respondía, haciendo exactamente lo mismo. La mirada de Ranma era de sorpresa, apretó los puños y agacho la mirada, escondiéndola debajo de sus mechones, ninguno se percato de que el chico de la trenza estaba solo a unos cuantos metros de ellos. — Akane… - Dijo Ranma.

Esto llamo la atención de la pareja y ambos lo observaron. — Ra… Ranma –dijo impactado Ryoga.

Ranma regreso la vista hacia la chica, estaba enfadado. Era una mirada de decepción. Akane sintió algo extraño en su persona ante aquello, simplemente se aferro a Ryoga y no contesto nada.

— ¿Qué te está pasando? – pregunto desconcertando Ranma.

Akane frunció el ceño y enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Ryoga. — No sé que quieres decir con eso…

— ¡Sabes bien lo que quiero decir! ¡Primero le coqueteas a Kuno y… y luego con P-chan!

— ¡Oye, deja de molestarla, creo que ella ya se ha decidido! –contesto Ryoga.

Ranma le lanzo una mirada enfurecida al chico. — ¡Tu cállate, P-chan!

Ryoga se separo de Akane, para enfrentarse con Ranma. — ¡Escucha, Akane se quedara conmigo!

Ranma apretó los puños y se lanzo contra Ryoga. — ¡Ten cuidado Ryoga! – gritaba una preocupada Akane, eso solo provoco que Ranma se molestara mas y sin darle mucha oportunidad al chico de la pañoleta, lo golpeo, cayendo este inconsciente al instante. Akane se acerco corriendo al muchacho y luego culmino con la vista a Ranma. — ¡Eres un idiota! – le grito.

El ceño de Ranma estaba sumamente fruncido. — ¿Por qué haces esto Akane? No me interesa a quien elijas, pero… ¿por que este cambio tan repentino? ¿Qué tienen ellos que no tenga yo? – la chica no le respondió y acariciaba la mejilla de Ryoga para que tuviera de nuevo conciencia. Ranma apretó fuertemente los dientes y se acerco a la chica, la tomo del brazo, levantándola. — ¡No puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando todavía eres mi prometida! – Cuando Ranma la toco, en ese instante, todo cambio.

Los ojos de Akane se inundaron de lágrimas e inmediatamente corrió a los brazos de Ranma, aferrándose a él, fuertemente. — Perdóname Ranma, yo solo quiero estar contigo. – Ranma estaba sonrojado, sin palabras, confundido….

En ese instante Ryoga volvió a sus sentidos, observando lo que pasaba. — ¿Akane?

— Ryoga… - la chica lo miro, aun con lágrimas en los ojos. — Lo siento, yo solo quiero a Ranma. – Ryoga se molesto y golpeo fuertemente el suelo, para luego lanzarse contra ellos, específicamente hacia Ranma.

— ¡Esto jamás te lo perdonare, Ranma! – gritaba Ryoga.

En ese instante Ranma tomo a Akane en brazos y brinco los tejados con ella, lo último que quería hacer era lastimar a Ryoga con golpes, después de todo la chica ya lo habia echo… pero más que nada quería saber que rayos le pasaba a su prometida. Así que se dirigió directamente al dojo, mientras iba hacia allá, Akane se aferraba a su cuello. Ranma estaba sonrojado. Al rato, llegaron al dojo, bajo cuidadosamente a su prometida y lo cerró. — Bien..., -suspiro. — ¿Akane que diablos te pasa?

Akane se lanzo a abrazar a Ranma. — Nada, solo quiero estar contigo….

Ranma estaba muy sonrojado. La separo de el por los hombros. — Pero si hace un rato estabas con Ryoga y… luego conmigo… no te comprendo…

Akane volvió a abrazar a Ranma. — Lo sé, en ese instante quería estar con él… pero ahora… ahora solo quiero, quiero estar contigo… - Akane comenzó a acariciar efusivamente al chico, desde su cuello hasta su bien definido estomago.

Ranma era hombre, no podía parar esto, se estaba dejando llevar. Sus mejillas estaban calientes y pintadas de un color carmín. Dispuesto a parar a esa Akane, que desconocía por completo, la tomo de las manos. — Pa… Para Akane…

La chica se acerco lentamente al cuello del muchacho y comenzó a besar esa parte de él, que ocasionaba que Ranma se estremeciera y por consiguiente que la soltara. Al tener sus manos libres, la chica empezó a recorrer de nuevo el cuerpo de Ranma, paro en los botones de su camisa y empezó a desabotonarla, cuando el joven Saotome la quería parar, Akane le besaba la clavícula, el cuello e incluso la barbilla, más nunca la boca… La camisa quedo desabrochada por completo y Akane empezó a quitársela cuidadosamente, pero antes de que lo lograra, Ranma volvió a tomar sus manos, evitando que siguiera. — Espera Akane.

La chica lo miro directamente a los ojos. — ¿Por qué Ranma? ¿No te gusta que te toque? ¿Quieres tocarme tú también?

Ranma frunció el ceño, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban aun más. — pero que tonterías dices Akane… la verdad es que… - El semblante de la cara de Ranma cambio por completo, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y le susurro en el oído un poco triste. — Es que esta Akane me desagrada…. – Akane agacho la mirada — Así que… - Ranma la soltó y se alejo un poco de ella. — ¡DETENTE MARIMACHA!

Eso fue lo que regreso a Akane a la normalidad, aquel grito que resonó por todo su cerebro. Akane golpeo fuertemente a Ranma, avergonzada y sonrojada. — ¡ALEJATE DE MI PERVERTIDO! – Incrusto al joven en el suelo.

Ranma se levanto enfadado. — ¡Pervertido yo!, ¡Yo no era el que te tocaba de esa forma!

Akane se cubrió la cara con sus manos y se alejo de él. — ¡Pero dejabas que lo hiciera, así que eres un pervertido!

Ranma gruño. — ¿Crees que me gustaba que una chica fea y poco sexy como tú me tocara?

Akane lo volvió a golpear. — ¡Pues a mí no me gustaba tocar a alguien afeminado como tú! – le dio la espalda. — _"¿Que diablos me paso?, yo… yo… yo jamás haría algo como esto…"_ – se atormentaba mentalmente.

El chico Saotome se recupero de aquel golpe, entre cerro las ojos y se le acerco. — ¿Me vas a explicar que te pasa?, has estado actuando muy raro.

— No lo sé Ranma…

— ¿Como que no lo sabes? Deberías saberlo, has estado coqueteando con todos los hombres que se cruzan en el camino, esa no eres tú.

— Estoy consciente de eso pero… -suspiro. No tenía una explicación razonable para lo que hacía.

— ¿Pero que? ¿Por qué haces esas cosas?

Akane volvió a suspirar. — ¡QUE NO LO SE AFEMINADO!... simplemente cuando un hombre me toca, comienzo a sentir inmensos deseos por él y aunque quiera controlarme no… no puedo, necesito sentirlo, es como una necesidad.

Ranma cruzo los brazos y cerró los ojos. Pensativo. — Así que haces eso porque te tocan… Mmm…. ¡Claro!, es por eso que también tu personalidad cambia. – Ranma abrió los ojos y frunció un poco el ceño. — Tal vez esto se trate de un hechizó…

Akane se puso pensativa también. — Es cierto, tal vez se trate de eso, pero… ¿de quién?

— Mmm, no lo sé, últimamente no hemos visto a Shampoo, usualmente ella acostumbra a ser este tipo de cosas.

— ¿Que haremos entonces Ranma? – Pregunto Preocupada.

Ranma se llevo una mano hacia su barbilla. — No hay más remedio… -susurro.

— ¿Eh?

— Tendré que evitar que cualquier otro chico te toque, hasta que descubramos porque actúas de esa manera. – Ranma le sonrió. — No te preocupes, yo te protegeré.

— Ra… Ranma… - Akane se sonrojo.

— Claro que, no vayas a pensar que esto lo hago porque… porque me ponga celoso o… - tocio. — tú sabes, esas cosas, yo solo quiero que elijas a la persona que tú quieras y… que te haga feliz…

Akane rodo sus ojos hacia una esquina del dojo. — Si, lo sé, ¿cómo podrías ponerte celoso de alguien tan marimacha como yo, no?

Ranma le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos. — Estas en lo cierto. ¿Quién podría estarlo de alguien como tú?

El día siguiente llego, Akane se levanto tan temprano como todo los días, se acurruco a su almohada un tiempo más y se levanto de su hermosa cama, bostezo, se paro enfrente de su ropero, el cual tenía un espejo y se miro… de nuevo aquel babydoll, era exactamente el mismo, solo que ahora se le habían formado pequeños dibujos de rosas. — Que raro, no recuerdo habérmelo puesto…. – se llevo una mano a la boca dudosa, tratando de encajar las piezas y cuando estaba razonando, miro la hora. — ¡ES TARDE! – comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

Más tarde los chicos corrían apresurados hacia la preparatoria, esta vez, iban más retrasados que nunca.

— Vamos a llegar tarde y todo por tu culpa. – Reprochaba Akane a Ranma.

— Fue la tuya, por no levantarme temprano.

— Pues te tengo una noticia, no es mi obligación levantarte.

— Deja de molestar marimacha. – Akane lo golpeo con su bolsa, directo en el rostro, le saco la lengua y se adelanto.

— ¡Ah! ¡Esa tonta! – Ranma se recobro de prisa del golpe. Seguía de cerca a la chica. La entrada de la preparatorio se hizo presente, allí, esperaba Kuno, con los brazos abiertos, a Akane, quien estaba dispuesta a golpearlo, pero Ranma se le adelanto, lanzándole un puñetazo, que lo dejo parcialmente inconsciente. — Recuerda boba, no dejes que te toquen.

— Ya lo sé, no me lo tienes que repetir. – corrieron de prisa a clase, pues la campana ya tenía rato que habia sonado.

Las clases transcurrieron, Ranma actuó como el guardaespaldas, por así decirlo, de Akane, cada vez que algún chico la intentaba tocar, aunque sea por error, el lo evitaba y todo marchaba bien, hasta que llego la hora de deportes, Akane se tuvo que separar de Ranma para irse a poner el uniforme deportivo, pero luego de un rato, habia tardado mucho en regresar….

Akane estaba en el guardarropa vistiéndose, se habia puesto ya el uniforme y de pronto alguien entro. Akane se puso en guardia y ese alguien se le lanzo, ella tropezó y aquello aprovecho para tocarle la mejilla. Akane cambio…

_Continuara_

_¡Tengo mucho tiempo libre!, pero, díganme ¿Qué les pareció?, es muy difícil hacer las personalidades de Ranma y Ryoga, las trate de adaptar a las personalidades que ellos tienen, pero, no sé si lo logre :c por que casi nunca vimos a una Akane "acaramelada" con ninguno de ellos y por eso D: espero que les haya gustado, les agradezco, en serio, a todas las personas que dejan Reviews, desde los anónimos hermosos que leen mi boba historia, hasta los usuarios que son encantadores, muchas gracias, son demasiado sensuales y se merecen ser feliz (okey exagere xD ) Bueno, ¡espero que les guste!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Esta un poco subido de tono, casi nada, no me vayan a matar D:

* * *

CAPITULO TRES

_A solas contigo_

Akane mudaba de ropa con suma lentitud, mientras que las otras chicas se cambiaban con algo de rapidez; si tardaban mucho seguramente el profesor de deportes las regañaría y querían librarse de eso, pero a la menor de las Tendo era lo que menos le importaba, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos de lo que habia estado haciendo.

Se quito la camisa y tomo del locker la playera deportiva; era amarilla con las mangas rojas. Se la coloco, rozando con sus manos su propia piel, aquello la lleno de recuerdos. Recordó como la piel de Ryoga y la de Ranma eran tan distintas. La de Ryoga era un poco áspera, la sensación era parecida a tocar un cerdito, algo muy raro, pero la piel de Ranma, vaya, esa si era una hermosa piel, tan suave como la seda, tan bien cuidada, tan delicada y tan extrañamente, aromática. Se sonrojo al recordarlo, de nuevo sintió deseos de tocar a Ranma, de palpar su piel e incluso besarla, al darse cuenta de los pensamientos un poco impuros que recorrían su mente, se pregunto si se trataba todavía del hechizó, aunque esta vez podía sentir como aquello nacía de su voluntad, mas sin embargo se lo adjudicó a la maldición o lo que sea por lo que estuviese actuando tan raro, pero, las cosas eran distintas, solo que no quería darse cuenta o tal vez no lo quería admitir, en el fondo sabia que amaba a Ranma y deseaba tener momentos así con él y el hecho de rememorar que habia tocado a otros hombres, solo le hacía sentirse una chica fácil. Siempre odio a las prometidas de Ranma por ser tan _"cariñosas con él"_ y lo que eran capaces de hacer con tal de tocarlo, abrazarlo, sentirlo… y se odio, por hacer lo mismo que esas chicas, ella no era así, tenía más dignidad que ellas y se enorgullecía de ser tan orgullosa. Agacho la vista y suspiro, no tenia caso seguir recordando, pero trataría de evitar volver a ser esa Akane tan coqueta, no quería sentirse mal… tan culpable, sentía que se fallaba a si misma que le fallaba a…

— Ranma… - susurro un poco triste. Al escucharse a sí misma, cayó en cuenta de que habia mucho silencio, usualmente siempre habia ruido y pláticas de chicas. Rodo la vista hacia los lados y ya no habia nadie, estaba tan distraída… Se apronto a vestirse, se puso el short amarillo que era muy corto, luego las calcetas y por último se amarro bien los tenis y abrió la puerta, pero allí estaba ese pequeño hombre pervertido que al verla brinco directamente a su pecho, pero la chica retrocedió tratando de evitar esto, desafortunadamente tropezó y cayó en el suelo, el viejo se abalanzo nuevamente contra ella, abrazando su rostro y tocando cada mejilla. Akane inmediatamente cambio.

Habían pasado alrededor de cinco minutos, Ranma estaba sentado en la cancha de futbol, con un pants blanco deportivo y una sudadera azul fuerte, era el único que se veía diferente y le gustaba. Estaba observando la entrada y a las chicas que llegaban, pero no pudo visualizar a Akane. Todas las chicas arribaron al lugar y decidió esperar unos minutos más, ella era muy retrasada a la hora de vestirse, pero luego de unos minutos se desespero al no verla; se levanto apresurado y para no exagerar, decidió preguntarle a una de las amigas de Akane su localización.

— ¡Yuka! – Le llamo Ranma.

— Ranma, ¿Qué pasa? – Le sonrió amablemente.

— Oye, ¿has visto a Akane?

Yuka se llevo las manos hacia su barbilla. — Mmm creo que sigue en el vestidor, estaba mu… - cuando volteo a ver al chico, este, ya se habia ido.

Akane tomo al viejo Hapossai entre sus manos, abrazándolo como si de P- Chan se tratase, cerró los ojos y comenzó a frotarse la mejilla con la frente de este, el maestro simplemente abrazo la cara de Akane, el se sentía en las nubes.

— Oh mi hermosa Akane, perdón por hacerte esperar, pero tenía que agregar más prendas a mi colección. ¿Te estuviste divirtiendo en mi ausencia? – Lo dijo de manera cariñosa.

— Lo extrañe mucho tiempo, me divertí mucho pero nada como usted. – lo estrujo mas en sus brazos.

Ranma corrió lo mas rápido que pudo al vestidor, mientras lo hacia se podía imaginar o más bien, recordar, a Akane abrazando a Kuno e incluso a Ryoga, frunció el ceño y corrió aun mas rápido – si eso era posible –

— "_No, de ninguna manera permitiré que eso pase… el único que la puede tocar soy… soy…"_ – Pensó Ranma. — ¡YO! – Grito, externando su pensamiento.

Antes de que pasase otra cosa, Ranma llego al vestuario de las chicas, dudo un momento, tal vez seguía vistiéndose y si así fuese ella seguramente lo golpearía, para percatarse de esto, poso su oreja en la puerta y, pudo escuchar perfectamente risas _"enamoradas"_ de parte de Akane y una voz muy, muy ronca, abrió los ojos asustado y abrió la puerta violentamente para observar una Akane aferrada al viejo Hapossai, mientras este le apretaba una mejilla, jugando con ella, enfadado, tomo al pervertido de la camisa, levantándolo y obviamente separando a la horrible pareja. El chico golpeo con su puño la calva de aquel hombre.

— ¡Viejo pervertido! – Le grito Ranma. En ese momento Akane se levanto dispuesta a arrebatárselo, para evitar esto, el muchacho lo subió más arriba de su cabeza y la chica se vio obligada a brincar para tratar de quitárselo.

El viejo agacho la mirada mientras peleaba con el chico. — Suéltame Ranma, solo quiero que Akane me abrasé, ¿Qué te parece si nos turnamos? – Volteo a mirar a Ranma mientras le hacía ojos coquetos.

Aquellos ojos provocaron que Ranma se molestara aun mas y comenzó a zarandearlo. — ¡Cómo es posible que diga eso!... pero, mejor, explíqueme ¿Cómo sabe que Akane cambia cuando la tocan? – lo golpeo nuevamente en el rostro.

Hapossai se sobo la cabeza y dejo de forcejear, se habia rendido. Agacho la mirada, regañado. — Pues, yo solo quería que Akane actuara mas cariñosa conmigo, no me culpes por querer transformarla en algo me….

Akane interrumpió — Ranma, suéltalo, bájalo, yo lo quiero. – Decía mientras echaba pequeños brinquitos. Ranma se estreso ante todo eso y el toco del hombro para que se detuviera, por consiguiente Akane se abalanzo contra su brazo aferrándose a él fuertemente. Abrazándolo. — Cambie de opinión Ranma, solo te quiero a ti….

Aquello hizo que el joven Saotome se sonrojara y volteara a mirar un tanto nervioso a la chica, Hapossai aprovecho eso y le dio una pequeña patada en el rostro al chico. Ranma lo soltó y el viejo aprovecho para huir de toda esa situación.

— Regresare mi hermosa Akane. – le gritaba Hapossai, mientras salía por la puerta, ágilmente.

Ranma frunció el ceño y se dispuso a ir tras él, necesitaba que le explicara todo, pero antes de que saliera, Akane se coloco frente a él, cubriendo la puerta de salida.

— Akane, quítate de allí. – le dijo molesto, mientras trataba de apartarla.

La chica movió de un lado a otro la cabeza. — No. – Luego llevo una de sus manos a una de las mejillas de Ranma acariciándola suavemente, Ranma se quedo perplejo y sonrojado. Con la otra mano, ella, cerró con seguro el lugar y luego le sonrió seductoramente al muchacho.

—Akane… - susurro. Luego trato de forcejear nuevamente con ella para que lo dejase salir. No funciono.

Akane tomo a Ranma de los hombros para que dejase de pelear con ella, arrinconándolo contra la pared. Ranma bufo molesto y estaba a punto de gritarle de desesperación, la chica evito esto, ya que se acerco apresuradamente hacia su cuello, depositando un pequeño beso. El chico se estremeció al instante y sus mejillas cobraron un color carmín. El quiso volver a decir algo, pero Akane comenzó a llenar el cuello y el pecho de Ranma con pequeños besos.

— Aka…

— Shhh... - La chica lo interrumpió y le sonrió maliciosamente. Se acerco despacio hacia su oreja y le susurro. — No digas nada, deja que tus actos hablen por ti mismo. – Rozo un poco la oreja de Ranma con su lengua y mientras lo hacía llevo sus manos debajo de la sudadera del chico, levantándola cuidadosamente, ante aquello Ranma comenzó a respirar lentamente, aquello lo estaba volviendo loco. Akane llevo su boca a la tercia piel del abdomen bien marcado de su prometido, deposito pequeños besos allí.

Mientras Akane tocaba con su boca aquella parte, el se aferraba a la pared que estaba detrás de él. Se debatía con sus pensamientos. — _"Diablos, quiero tocarla… pero no, no puedo, seguramente si lo hago me golpeara hasta la muerte… pero que cosas pienso ¿Por qué tocar a una marimacha como ella?" –_ La miro. En ese instante Akane subía cuidadosamente su playera dejando un camino de hermosos roces de su boca contra su cuerpo. —_"Akane es tan hermosa…" _– Dejándose llevar por sus instintos, Ranma llevo una de sus manos hacia el mentón de la chica, posicionándola frente a él, luego con su otra mano la sostuvo de la espalda, y con su boca comenzó a besar lentamente el cuello de la chica, esto provoco que un escalofrió agradable recorriera todo su cuerpo. El chico besaba aquel lugar sonrojado. — _"Akane huele tan bien… sabe tan bien…" -_ Comenzó a descender hacia abajo aun más desesperado; con la necesidad de extasiarse más con la hermosa piel porcelana de ella.

Akane cerró fuertemente los ojos. —_"Por que, por que el me hace sentir otras cosas que los otros chicos no, esto es diferente, este precioso sentimiento que nace en mi estomago cuando lo toco, cuando me toca… tal vez yo… tal vez yo…" –_Akane suspiro profundamente luego de que Ranma moviera su mano debajo de su blusa, tocando suavemente su piel. Akane sonrió y se acurruco en la oreja del muchacho. — Me gustas, Ranma.

Ranma estaba besando cuidadosamente el pecho de la chica, al escuchar semejante declaración paró en seco, incluso aquel sonrojo disminuyo levemente. La encaro. — ¿Qué acabas de decir? – pregunto muy sorprendido.

— Me gustas, hay algo en ti que no hay en los otros chicos.

— ¿En, en verdad?... ¿Que cosas? – La voz de Ranma temblaba, estaba muy nervioso.

— Ya sabes… - le sonrió pervertidamente. — Tú me haces estremecer. – le susurro en la oreja.

Ranma agacho la vista. Su sonrojo y nerviosismo desapareció. Lentamente quito la mano detrás de la espalda de Akane, aferrándose nuevamente a la pared. — _"Pero que cosas estoy haciendo, esta no es… no es mi… mi marimacha". –_ La miro un tanto triste. — No digas esas cosas si no lo sientes de verdad.

La chica lo abrazo por el cuello. — Si lo siento, ya te lo dije, eres mejor que todos los demás.

Ranma cuidadosamente retiro las manos de Akane de su cuello. — La verdadera Akane no actuaria de esta manera, ella seguramente me hubiera golpeado e insultado. – sonrió tiernamente. — Pero tú no eres esa Akane, así que para de una buena vez y — Se alejo un poco más de la chica. — ¡REGRESA A MI AKANE! – Le grito.

La chica volvió a ser ella misma. La expresión de la cara le cambio completamente, de ser una pacíficamente extasiada, se convirtió en una horrorizada y muy avergonzada. Se aparto inmediatamente de Ranma y se abrazo a sí misma, como si hubiesen hecho algo _"sucio"._ — Lo- Lo – Lo siento. – agacho la vista sonrojada.

El muchacho también agacho la vista sonrojado, mientras se acomodaba la sudadera. — No, no te preocupes… esa…esa, esa no eres tú después de todo… mas bien, pe, perdón.

Hubo silencio.

Algo atormentaba desde hace unos minutos a Ranma, aprovechando que Akane _"ya habia regresado"_ la miro, con la misma expresión de antes. — Oye… Akane…

— ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto nerviosa sin si quiera mirarlo.

Ranma se aclaro la voz. — Respecto a lo de antes… - se rasco la cabeza, inquieto. — ¿Es verdad?

No era necesario preguntar de que hablaba, lo recordaba a la perfección, ese _Me gustas_ de su parte, no sabía por que lo habia dicho, pero sin duda no fue a causa del hechizó, eso lo hizo por decisión propia. — Ah… pues, no, no, como crees. – le sonrió. — No podría enamorarme de alguien como tú. - lo miro un instante y de nuevo volvió a mirar el piso.

Ranma comenzó a reír. — Tienes razón, ¿como una chica insensible se podría enamorar de alguien tan magnífico y asombroso como yo, no? – La voz de Ranma sonaba desafiante.

Akane lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza. — Claro, como podría enamorarme de alguien tan raro como tú. – Enfadada.

Ranma suspiro mientras se sobaba aquel horrible chichón. — Me gusta más la otra Akane.

— Si como no, por eso gritaste que _regrese mi Akane_ – Movía las cejas de arriba abajo, provocativamente.

Ranma se ruborizo. — ¡Me equivoque boba! Fue un error. – Ranma rodo sus ojos hacia el techo. — Yo no podría fijarme en alguien fea con caderas anchas como tú. - Akane solo frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda, no hacía falta que pelearan mas.

— Salgamos de aquí, antes de que trates de ultrajarme o algo así. – le dijo Ranma.

Las mejillas de Akane cobraron vida, tornándose de color rojo. — ¡Oye! Tu tampoco actuaste como un santo.

Ranma se estremeció y mejor abrió la puerta antes de que ella siguiera recalcando más cosas. Al hacerlo pudo notar como muchas hojas de papel caían del cielo, el tomo una y se quedo atónito ante lo que leyó. Akane salió en ese instante y pudo observar el semblante de preocupación que tenía su futuro esposo.

— ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto ella.

— Mira esto. – le extendió la hoja de papel.

Akane al tenerlo en manos pudo observar como una foto de ella yacía centrada en la hoja de papel con una leyenda debajo que decía. — "Ha todos los chicos que estén perdidamente enamorados de Akane Tendo, esta es su oportunidad, ya que cualquier chico que toque a la hermosa Akane, podrá tener su corazón, ella se enamorara sin duda de ustedes." . La menor de los Tendo abrió inmensurablemente sus ojos. — ¡Que rayos!

Los papeles seguían cayendo y Ranma buscaba con su vista al que realizaba la acción de lanzarlos al aire y, en uno de los edificios de la escuela estaba el viejo Hapossai, lanzando con una especie de maquina los papeles. Ranma estaba a punto de ir tras él para golpearlo y sacarle toda la verdad de una buena vez, pero los sonidos de muchos pies correr lo detuvieron y al mirar hacia los lados pudo observar como una horda de hombres corrían hacia ellos, con papeles en las manos. Dispuestos a todo. Ranma se apronto a cargar a Akane en sus manos y salir de allí, provocando a la otra personalidad de ésta, que inmediatamente salió a flote. Esta vez tuvo suerte, ya que la chica solo lo abrazo dulcemente dejando que él la cargase. El brinco sutilmente los tejados, huyendo de aquellos hombres. Al salir de la escuela pudo notar como aquellos panfletos estaban repartidos por toda la ciudad y a cualquier lugar al que iba, habia siempre hombres esperándolos, fue hacia casa con la esperanza de que allí no hubiese nadie, pero la casa estaba rodeada por una multitud de muchachos, todos jóvenes. Sin remedio, volvió a saltar sobre las casas buscando donde refugiarse. Ranma corría con la chica por los callejones huyendo de todos los que querían el corazón de la muchacha, paso por un callejón donde se encontraba una casa.

— ¡Detente! – dijo Akane.

El chico paró en seco. — ¿Ahora que Akane? No vez que todos nos vienen acosando.

La chica le sonrió y asintió. Esa Akane era muy sumisa y de más de amable. Con su dedo señalo la casa. — Entremos allí.

— ¿Pero que, estás loca?, Se ve habitada, no pienso allanar una casa solo por ti.

La chica miro por detrás de los hombros de Ranma. — Metete allí, o querrás que todos esos hombres me toquen. – le sonrió provocativamente.

Ranma miro hacia atrás y pudo ver las sombras de esos individuos que casi llegaban hacia donde ellos estaban. Frunció el ceño. — Bien. – sin remedio entro por una de las ventanas de aquella casa.

Al entrar se pudo escuchar como la turba paso corriendo frente a la casa gritando cosas como "_¿Donde está Akane?" _Y "_Ese Ranma la quiere solo para él_."

— No puedo creer que tengas tantos fans, no sé ni que te ven. – Le Dijo Ranma a Akane, molestándola.

La usual Akane lo hubiera golpeado y contestando con un insulto, pero esta personalidad de la chica solo le toco cuidadosamente la cabeza y le sonrió. Ranma rodo los ojos enfadado.

Akane comenzó a caminar por el lugar, le parecía familiar.  
Ese hogar estaba abandonado, los muebles parecían ser de una época muy vieja, habia un poco de polvo por todas partes, afortunadamente para los muebles, habia bolsas que los protegían del polvo. La chica subió las escaleras de esa gran mansión. Ranma la siguió de cerca. Akane fue a una de las habitaciones y sonrió con nostalgia.

Ranma estaba extrañado ante aquella cara. — ¿Ya habías estado aquí?

La chica inhalo todo el aire de esa casa, que aunque estaba polvienta, tenía un agradable olor. — No jamás, pero… este lugar me trae mucha melancolía, como si hubiese vivido, sufrido… - Lo miro. — Amado en este lugar…

Ranma se sonrojo levemente. — Te estás volviendo loca.

La chica le sonrió, camino hacia una gran cama, que se veía muy cómoda, tenía un estilo victoriano, pero aun así era hermosa, estaba cubierta por un gran plástico. Akane lo quito. — Bueno, parece ser que estaremos mucho tiempo aquí.

Ranma alzo una ceja confundido ante las acciones de su prometida. — ¿No planearas que nos quedemos aquí o sí?

Ella sonrió. Se acerco a él y lo tomo de las manos, guiándolo hacia la cama, lo obligo a acostarse, tomándolo de los hombros. — Claro que sí. – comenzó a acariciar, sobre la sudadera, el pecho del chico. — Disfrutaremos el uno y del otro.

El chico abrió sumamente los ojos y antes de que pudiese decir lo contrario, Akane comenzó a besar sutilmente la mejilla de él, bajando lentamente por ese lugar. El apretó los ojos, tratando de controlarse, esto solo pareció motivas más a la menor de las Tendo, ya que sus besos comenzaron a ser más exasperados. El se aferro a las sabanas envejecidas de la cama y se mordió el labio, autocorrigiendo sus deseos. Akane, como anteriormente. Comenzó a subir la sudadera del chico, mientras acariciaba su cuello. Eso hizo explotar a Ranma…

_Continuara…_

"_baby, te amare hasta el fin de los tiempos, esperaría un millón de años, prométeme que recordarás que eres mío"_

Ironías de la vida, terminaba este capítulo y la canción de fondo era la de Lana del Rey "_Blue Jeans"_ :') Y me gusto esa frase y pues ¡ahh! Desee ponerla. ¿Qué les pareció? Está un poco subidito de tono, lo sé D: Por fin tuvimos un poco de acción de Ranma 3:) Me siento mal por haber hecho esa pequeña escena con Hapossai D: me siento sucia :c Háganme sentir mejor y díganme que les gusto :D  
Por cierto NO VOY A SER LEMON, solo escenas así; escenas que son explicitas pero no tanto, no sé si se considera lemon e,e.  
Bueno, hoy estoy actualizando rápido y esto ocurre por dos razones. – chun chun – canción de fondo (Soy ridícula déjenme) _La primera_: Es que tenía muchas ganas de escribir y tenía las escenas en mi mente preparadas para ser explotadas con palabras.  
_Segunda:_ Entro a estudiar el Lunes y a unos cursos los fines de semana, necesarios :c, así que no creo actualizar en un gran rato, perdonen u.u, por eso espero haberlos complacido con este capítulo, en verdad.

* * *

**Hoy me daré a la tarea de contestar Reviews en este pequeño espacio :D**

_Pame-Chan Neko: Me alegro infinitamente que leeas mi loca historia D: y mas que te guste, síguela por favor y gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar, te mereces ser feliz, como ya dije jajajaja c;_

_Rogue Lee, akaneyamileth17,_ _nancyricoleon: Gracias por leer y comentar, eso los hace muy sensuales (xD) enserió que si :')_

_xDLOLxD__: Eres un encanto. Espero que te guste todas las veces que se sonrojo Ranma en este capítulo C:_

_SoOl-Chan: GRACIAS POR PONERME EN FAVORITOS, mi pelvis está bailando vergonzosamente, pero pues era necesario (Estoy loca c: ) y no te preocupes tendrá un final feliz, espero poder cumplir tus expectativas c:_

_Para los que no son usuarios_, INFINITAMENTE GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, por darse ese pequeño tiempo de gastar sus dedos en escribirme algo, me motiva mucho y ojala les este gustando como va hasta ahora. USTEDES TAMBIEN SON SENSUALES.

_Nos leemos pronto :)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa, :3

* * *

Capitulo cuatro.

_Cobardía._

Akane comenzó a besar sutilmente la mejilla de Ranma, bajando lentamente por ese lugar. El apretó los ojos, tratando de controlarse, esto solo pareció motivar más a la menor de las Tendo, ya que sus besos comenzaron a ser más exasperados. El se aferro a las sabanas envejecidas de la cama y se mordió el labio, autocorrigiendo sus deseos. Akane, como anteriormente, comenzó a subir la sudadera del chico, mientras acariciaba su cuello. Eso hizo explotar a Ranma, puesto que el dejo de sostenerse de la sabana y sostuvo la cintura de su prometida, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, con la necesidad de sentirla más cerca, aferrándose a los muslos de la muchacha, hecho que provoco que la chica parara un segundo para sonreírle, dándole pauta a Ranma de que la siguiera tocando. El chico se sonrojo inmensamente ante esto, pero sin importarle mucho, comenzó a subir sus manos por debajo del pequeño short de Akane, mientras ella se limitaba a acariciarle sutilmente el pecho y besaba esta parte con mucho fanatismo. De pronto, la sudadera desapareció del cuerpo de Ranma y la chica pudo seguir su trabajo sin ningún impedimento.

Akane subió su boca hacia los pectorales del muchacho, besándole uno de ellos, como resultado, Ranma empezó a sufrir pequeños espasmos y un calor intenso que le recorría toda su anatomía. Ella sonreía inmensamente, le gustaba todo eso, se sentía deseada, necesitada, amada y de alguna forma provocaba que pequeños sentimientos, que no formaban parte de la maldición, nacieran en su estomago. Estar así con Ranma la hacía estremecer, su felicidad se acrecentaba y las mariposas nacían con cada rose. Lo amaba. Pero prefería tocarlo siendo la otra Akane, así él no tendría que reprocharle nada, esa no era ella, al menos eso quería creer.

De pronto el muchacho tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la muchacha, parándola en seco, la atrajo hacia su cara y se miraron profundamente, intercambiaban miradas, sentimientos, deseos… se sentían tan dichosos de estar juntos y de que todo el mundo les importara nada, se sentía magnifico.  
Ranma pudo ver un destello de amor atreves de los ojos de Akane, esto lo animo, porque luego de unos minutos, el bajo su boca al cuello de la chica, depositando cuidadosamente besos allí, como si temiera romper la delicada piel de Akane con sus intensos labios, la joven comenzó a estremecerse, a temblar, algo que no habia sentido anteriormente bajo la maldición; por un segundo creyó que el hechizó se habia ido y la que disfrutaba, en verdad era ella.  
Ranma bajo lentamente desde su cuello hacia el pecho de ella, besándola con mucho deseo, la chica Tendo se aferro al pelo del muchacho, mientras su cuerpo vibraba y el deseo por permanecer siempre así, crecía dentro de ella.  
Mientras besaba la tercia piel de su prometida, Ranma, introdujo sus manos debajo de la blusa de ella, por la espalda, tocándola delicadamente, subía sus manos mas y mas y mientras lo hacia los besos eran más eufóricos. El chico Saotome pudo sentir la ropa interior que sostenían sus atributos y esto lo avergonzó, el se separo preocupado; aun no se acostumbraba a la nueva Akane, temía que lo golpeara, pero cuando dejo de besarla, para mirarle la cara, ella le guiño un ojo y luego se volvió a abrazar a él, Ranma se sonrojo aun mas.

— "_No, esto está mal, estamos a punto de… de"_ – suspiro, tratando de calmarse, tratando de dejar todo eso atrás y parar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Akane, se acerco lentamente a su oído. — Hazlo, no me molesta. – le susurro.

El chico trago en seco, sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, tenía el afán de hacerlo. — Se-se- ¿Segura?

Ella beso el lóbulo de su oreja y le murmuro… — Segura.

El muchacho inhalo todo el aire que pudo, dándose valor…. Luego, desabrocho el sostén de ella, al hacerlo se aparto de Akane, para observar su reaccion, ella también se despego de él y se quito aquella prenda por debajo de su blusa y se la mostro, Ranma se sonrojo a tal punto, que casi pareciera que expulsaba humo por sus orejas, de nuevo, Akane lo abrazo, recorriéndole con los dedos la espalda y besándole su clavícula, el, la abrazo nuevamente y también le beso el pecho, mientras sentía con su cuerpo aquellos atributos al desnudo, estaba ansioso por palparlos, pero antes que nada, deseaba otra cosa.

Ranma la jalo, con una de sus manos, cariñosamente, del cuello, separándola de él, con la otra mano le sostenía las caderas. Las caras de ambos se volvieron a encontrar, Akane le sonrió tiernamente y le beso la barbilla, el chico cerró los ojos, mientras podía sentir como pequeños escalofríos agradables transitaban por su cuerpo.

Ella lo volvió a encarar. — ¿Pasa algo?

Ranma movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, le acaricio una mejilla y se acerco lentamente a los labios de ella, Akane se mantenía atónita, un leve sonrojo se apodero de ella y estaba a punto de besarlo… cuando, obligada por su cuerpo, se aparto de él, evitando aquella acción. La chica posiciono sus labios en la frente de Ranma y deposito un pequeño beso allí, luego bajo con su boca al ombligo de este y empezó a besarlo, partiendo de este lugar. Mientras ella llevaba a cabo su hazaña, el se mantenía pensativo mirando el techo. _— "Me acaba de evitar… ¿por que siempre caigo en su juego?, esta no es Akane, ella jamás haría algo como esto"._ – Sin importarle que ella estuviese sobre él, se incorporo, sentándose, parando a la muchacha, la miro disgustado y se estiro un poco para tomar su sudadera, que en algún punto, se habia caído, la tomo y estaba a punto de ponérsela, pero la chica lo miro provocativamente y volvió a aferrarse a él, Ranma agacho la vista.

Akane acurruco su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma. — No te enfades, no es que no quiera besarte, es que no puedo, debes entenderlo.

Ranma bufo y aparto a la chica de él, se paro y se coloco la sudadera. — Lo sé, yo se que un beso es para los que en verdad se quieren y se gustan ¿no? – sonrió tristemente. — y Akane… la real… ¡No quiere eso! – grito esto último.

Akane Tendo, _"la verdadera"_ regreso. Un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas al instante y cayó en cuenta de todo lo que habia pasado, se abrazo a sí misma para evitar que algo se transparentara y se mantuvo quieta, observando a Ranma, el por su parte la miraba enfadado, tenia los puños cerrados y su ceño estaba fruncido.

— Ranma… - Dijo Akane, preocupada por el semblante que el tenia.

— Akane, lo siento, yo no quería tocarte de la forma en que lo hice. – giro sus globos oculares hacia fuera de una de las ventanas. — Prometo no volver a acercarme a ti.

Tendo agacho la vista, se sentía triste, no podía decirle que ella quería estar verdaderamente con él, no le creería y además era muy orgullosa como para confesárselo. — Sera lo mejor.

Ranma suspiro. Podía sentir como sus manos todavía ardían y todavía sentía la suave piel de su prometida en ellas. Las metió dentro de las bolsas de la sudadera y se acerco más a la ventana. Pudo ver como la calle estaba repleta de hombres custodiando el lugar, esperando que el apareciera con Akane. — En verdad, aun no entiendo cómo puedes tener tantos hombres detrás de ti, si eres tan fea, poco sexy y además de que eres muy marimacha. – Dijo tratando de darle un toque de _"humor negro"_ a la situación. Akane frunció el ceño y se apresuro a golpearlo, pero él lo esquivo ágilmente. — No te me acerques, si lo haces volverás a ser la otra Akane. – Miro a la chica con un semblante muy serio, ya no quería emocionarse con alguien que no le correspondía.

— ¡Ni pienses que usaras eso de escusa para que no te golpee! – Dijo Akane, lanzándole otro golpe, pero él lo esquivo, luego una patada, nuevamente el lo esquivo. — Ya deja de esquivarme afeminado. – le lanzo otro golpe, pero esta vez el se mantuvo quieto, al ver el semblante de la cara del muchacho, Akane paro, se veía muy triste. Le dieron ganas de abrazarlo, pero si lo hacia esa otra personalidad odiosa saldría. Dejo de luchar con él. — Este bien… no me acercare más a ti. – Desanimada.

Ranma cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda. — Sera mejor que vaya a buscar a el viejo Hapossai para que vuelvas a ser tu. ¿O prefieres seguir decepcionando hombres? – la miro por detrás de los hombros.

Los ojos de ella se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, para que Ranma no la viera, se dio la vuelta. — No me gusta tocar hombres y mucho menos a chicos raros como tú, no claro que no.

Saotome bufo. — Esta bien, te ayudare, solo por que detesto que te comportes más boba de lo común. Quédate aquí, te aseguro que te regresare a la normalidad.

Akane hizo un puchero, estaba a punto de soltar aquellas lágrimas que estaba reteniendo. — Esta bien… Ranma… Gracias. – su voz se empezaba a quebrar.

El chico la miro por última vez y salió de la casa por una de las ventanas, apresuradamente. Ella se quedo allí, mirando por la ventana a su prometido, inevitablemente un rio de agua inundo sus ojos, sentía que solo estaba usando a Ranma, que él la estaba odiando en esos instantes y era muy cobarde como para decirle la verdad.

Ranma saltaba de un tejado a otro, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y sentimientos. _—"Maldición, porque me siento tan mal, como si alguien me hubiese rechazado"_ – recordó a su prometida y los instantes que hace unos segundos habían vivido. Se sonrojo. — "_Akane en verdad no lo deseaba ¿verdad?... no a ella no le gusto" _– agacho la vista y brinco otro de los tejados, pero algo se abalanzo a él, abrazándolo y tirándolo.

— Ranma, te extrañe tanto. – decía una chica, mientras se aferraba a él, frotando su mejilla contra su pecho.

Ranma se levanto, mientras forcejeaba con ella para que lo soltara. — ¡Shampoo!, estoy ocupado, ahora mismo no puedo desperdiciar el tiempo así.

Shampoo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte a Ranma. — Pero por que dices esas cosas, creí que me habías estado extrañando, todo este tiempo tuve que ir a China y….

Ranma por fin pudo separar a Shampoo de él. — Mira Shampoo, me tengo que ir, pero luego me cuentas de tus aventuras. – le sonrió y se dispuso a saltar de nuevo, pero la chica lo jalo de la sudadera.

— Ranma, hueles a perfume de chica. ¿Por qué? – entre cerró los ojos.

Ranma se sonrojo. — No, no es verdad, ta-ta- tal vez te lo imaginas. – empezó a reír nerviosamente.

Shampoo lo miro detenidamente, tratando de averiguar algo y en ese momento, vio detrás de el un cartel con la foto de Akane, leyó rápidamente lo que contenía y comprendió. — _"Así que algo tiene Akane ¿eh?" _– sonrió maliciosamente y soltó a Ranma. — Esta bien, puedes irte.

El chico subió una ceja confundido. — ¿En verdad? ¿Así de simple?

La chica asintió. — Si, recordé que tengo cosas que hacer. – Ranma le sonrió y salió corriendo del lugar. Shampoo se acerco al cartel y lo arranco de la pared. — Así que por fin podre tener a Ranma solo para mí. – sonrió.

Ranma llego a casa de los Tendo, la cual estaba repleta por hombres que trataron de sacarle el paradero de Akane, pero afortunadamente no lo lograron. Entro rápidamente.

— ¡RAAAAANMA! – el Sr. Tendo lloraba a cantaros. — Akane ha desaparecido.

— Cálmese, ella está bien, esta escondida para que nadie pueda encontrarla. – le dijo Ranma.

Soun empezó a llorar más y lo abrazo. — No cabe duda de que amas verdaderamente a mi hija como para que hagas algo así por ella.

Ranma se rio forzosamente. — ¿Dónde está el viejo Hapossai?

— En el dojo ¿Por qué, el provoco todo esto? – pregunto curiosa Nabiki.

Pero antes de que pudiese contestar, Ranma se apresuro a ir al dojo, lo abrió y allí estaba ese pervertido doblando su colección de ropa interior. — ¡VIEJO COCHINO! – grito Ranma, agarrándolo de la camisa y alzándolo frente a él.

Mientras tanto, Shampoo buscaba, junto con Mouse el paradero de Akane.

— ¿Estás segura que si te ayudo harás cualquier cosa por mi? – pregunto el chico pato.

Shampoo asintió. — Claro, te lo prometí y las promesas de las amazonas siempre son cumplidas. – le guiño el ojo.

Mouse se sonrojo. Mientras soñaba con estar con la chica. Pasaron por un callejón por el cual Shampoo habia pasado muchas veces como atajo y vio una casa que estaba abandonada, encendida. — Ya sé donde está. – sonrió triunfante y entraron por una de las ventanas.

En el dojo Tendo, Hapossai estaba atado, tirado en el piso con un montón de golpes en la cara. — ¿Por que haces esto Ranma? ¿Que acaso no te gusta la nueva Akane?

Ranma lo pateo. — ¡No!, me molesta, yo quiero que la antigua Akane regrese. – prendió un fosforo y lo posiciono sobre la colección del viejo. — Así que díganme, ¿Por qué Akane actúa así?

— ¿Qué harás con ese fosforo Ranma? No serias capaz de…

Ranma sonrió provocadoramente. — Claro que sí. – estaba a punto de dejar caer el fosforo prendido sobre aquellas prendas.

— ¡Nodo, Ranma para!, te lo diré todo, pero para…

— ¿Entonces dígame, que le pasa a Akane?

— Akane actúa así porque esta hechizada. – el viejo sollozaba.

— ¿Hechizada, que clase de hechizó puso en ella?

Hapossai cerró los ojos recordando. — Veras, hace cincuenta años habia una chica muy bonita llamada Rose, ella podía hablar con hombres y hacer amistades con ellos, pero cuando alguno la tocaba, ella huía aterrada, nunca pudo tener una relación a causa de esto, ella necesitaba solo un poco de seguridad en ella, por eso, le pidió a su abuela, quien era una experta en ocultismo y brujería, que le hiciera una prenda que la hiciese sentir confiada y así poder convivir con cualquier chico, así que ella le hizo un babydoll y solo tenía que dormirse con él, y al día siguiente ella sería otra, y cuando un hombre la tocaba ella cambiaba y se volvía mas linda con ellos, se volvió muy popular entre los muchachos y todos caían enamorados de ella, mas sin embargo el babydoll empezó a cambiar de forma, hasta que ya no bastaba que la tocaran para cambiar, tan solo cuando alguno de estos chicos le hablaba, ella cambiaba. Y yo hace 20 años lo robe. – sus ojos cobraron un brillo de asombro. — Esa prenda es tan hermosa y yo quería que Akane me tratara mejor era por eso que un día se lo deje en su habitación, creí que nunca se lo pondría pero al parecer si lo hizo.

Ranma revolcó los nudillos de su mano en la calva de Hapossai. — Como pudo hacer algo tan estúpido… -gruño— y ¿Cómo elimino el hechizó?

— Solo existe una forma… - Ranma escucho detenidamente a Hapossai, asombrándose por las cosas que este le decía.

Shampoo y Mouse entraron en la casa, subieron cuidadosamente las escaleras hacia la habitación donde estaba Akane. Se asomaron sigilosamente atreves de la ésta y observaron como ella estaba acostada boca abajo. Al parecer estaba dormida. La chica de cabello morado puso en marcha su plan. Y aventó por los hombros a Mouse.

— Oye… pero que… - Susurro Mouse.

— Shhh… tan solo ve y tócala. Anda.

Mouse alzo una mirada interrogante. — ¿Solo eso?

— Si… ve. – Dijo Shampoo haciéndole señas de que siguiera, con las manos.

Mouse camino lentamente hacia Akane y cuando estuvo cerca de la cama miro a Shampoo quien le dedico una mirada de determinación. Mouse estiro una de sus manos y toco el brazo de Akane, inmediatamente todo se transformo. La chica se giro hacia Mouse y un tanto triste se abalanzo hacia él.

— Te quiero Mouse. – lo dijo seriamente, llevada por los impulsos de su cuerpo.

Mouse se sonrojo y Shampoo salió de detrás de la pared. — Akane no hace falta que lo abrases tan fuerte. – retiro a Akane del cuerpo de Mouse.

Akane inmediatamente volvió a abrazar al chico. — Yo lo abrazo si quiero.

Shampoo frunció el ceño. — ¡Oye chica violenta a mi no me contestes así!

Mouse también correspondió el abrazo y miro a Shampoo. — Parece que a ella si le gusto. – Provocando a la amazonas.

La muchacha cruzo los brazos y miro enfadada al chico. — Pues tienes mucha suerte en que alguien se fije en ti.

Mouse soltó pequeñas lágrimas. — ¿Por qué eres tan insensible Shampoo?

Su discusión fue interrumpida por unos pequeños sollozos por parte de Akane, quien lloraba sin parar, se sentía triste, en cuanto su cuerpo, irremediablemente se lanzo hacia Mouse, se empezó a sentir culpable, le estaba fallando a sus verdaderos sentimientos y sobre todo ¿Qué iba a pensar Ranma de ella?, que era una chica fácil que se lanzaba a cualquiera y los usaba para cumplir sus deseos, era decepcionante. Se aferro más al pecho del muchacho y empezaba a llorar cada vez más.

— ¿Qué te sucede Akane? – pregunto Shampoo.

— Nada… - dijo entre lágrimas. — Es solo que Mouse es tan hermoso que me provoca llorar.

Mouse se sonrojo y abrazo más fuerte a la chica. Shampoo ante esto enterró su codo en el rostro del chico. — Ni te emociones. – Le dijo muy enfadada.

Ranma brincaba los tejados pensando en lo que el viejo le habia dicho, al parecer lo que le conto era muy serio, porque él se veía intranquilo. Llego a la casa, entro por medio de una de las ventanas y subió hacia el cuarto, observando la escena que habia. Akane abrazaba a Mouse y este tan solo la miraba, mientras Shampoo miraba detenidamente al chico pato.

— ¡Ranma! – dijo alegremente Shampoo al percatarse de su presencia.

Akane abrió los ojos y miro a Ranma, comenzó a llorar aun más y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Mouse. Ranma frunció el ceño.

— Así que por eso me dejaste ir más rápido. – Dijo Ranma, dirigiéndose a Shampoo

Shampoo sonrió y se lanzo hacia Ranma, abrazándolo. — No te da alegría que por fin te deshagas de esa marimacha.

Ranma miro a Akane, quien en ese instante tomo de la mano a Mouse y salió corriendo del lugar. El chico de la trenza trato de ir tras ellos, pero Shampoo se aferro mas a él, haciéndose más pesada para que no saliese.

— ¡Shampoo, suéltame!

— No, Ranma tu eres mío ahora.

Ranma suspiro de desesperación y se le ocurrió una idea. — ¡Mouse y Akane están besándose! – Dijo asombrado, y señalo hacia una dirección, por consiguiente la chica lo soltó para mirar mejor. Echo que Ranma aprovecho para salir a buscar a Akane.

Mouse y Akane salieron de la casa, en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera un montón de chicos comenzó a perseguirlos. La chica corría rápidamente para que no los atraparan.  
Por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en Shampoo abrazando a Ranma; sus sentimientos estaban enredados, por una parte sentía la emoción del momento en que Mouse la toco y por otra parte sentía mucho dolor, no podía estar con la persona que en verdad quería. Se sentía impotente en pocas palabras. Ranma salió corriendo tras Akane, detrás salió Shampoo. El chico Saotome estaba tan preocupado que no se dio cuenta cuando paso por unos aspersores de agua, convirtiéndose en chica, al mismo tiempo Shampoo se transformo en gato, quedándose atrás.

Mouse y Akane pasaron por una casa, en la que una señora mojaba su plantas e inconscientemente los roció con esta, rápidamente Mouse se transformo en pato y ante aquello, Akane pareció volver a la normalidad, al parecer, cuando el hechizó pierde el objetivo, la persona vuelve a normalidad, como en este caso. Akane soltó al pato y corrió lo más rápido posible para que no la alcanzaran, repentinamente alguien el tomo del brazo, jalándola a un pequeño callejón, aprisionándola entre sus brazos, Akane trato de gritar, pero esa persona le tapo la boca con la mano rápidamente…

_Continuara…_

* * *

_NOTAS MíAS DE MI: ¡Se descubrió la verdad! :O que tal el argumento, ¿bobo? xD…. En fin, Hola, regrese rápido verdad? : ). Soy una boba, creí que hoy empezaban mis cursos y fui en vano a "estudiar" -_- pero la buena es que tuve tiempo de actualizar. En lo personal me gustan las acciones de amor de Ranma y Akane, lo demás ésta como muy ¡blah!, pero pues ustedes díganme sus opiniones ¿sale? Leí algunas ideas que me dieron :O y son geniales, no las habia pensado.  
Ya pensé en las escenas y acciones que pasaran en el próximo capítulo y pasara algo bien lindo entre Ranma y Akane, solo eso les diré ;)  
También le sacara jugo a la maldición de Ranma. :D_

_En fin, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, SOY FELIZ, espero que ustedes también lo sean con mi historia. Cuídense. Y recuerden: Son sensuales hagan lo que hagan (xD )._

_Nos leemos luego ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

;*

* * *

CAPITULO CINCO

_El sentimiento que nos une_

Akane era perseguida por una horda de hombres obsesionados por ella.  
Mientras se encontraba huyendo, paso a lado de un callejón donde alguien la jalo, aprisionándola al instante y tapándole la boca para que no gritase de la impresión. La chica comenzó a forcejear con aquella persona.

— Cálmate Akane, soy yo. – Dijo la persona que la sostenía. Su voz tenía una frecuencia muy baja y el tono era muy suave, característico de una mujer. Esa voz le pareció familiar a Akane y miro por detrás de sus hombros a la dueña de esas palabras, para su fortuna, se trataba de Ranma convertido en mujer, hecho que la hizo respirar de alivio. Luego de unos instantes, Shampoo, convertida en gata, Mouse convertido en pato y el ejercito de varones que la perseguían, pasaron justo al lado de ellos, sin si quiera percatarse donde se encontraban. Después de unos momentos y al asegurarse de que todos esos individuos no estuvieran cerca, Ranma soltó cuidadosamente a Akane. Al estar libre, la chica se volteo hacia él, quedando frente a frente. El silencio los inundo. Ranma miraba a la muchacha preocupado, estaba muy serio, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que el viejo Hapossai le habia dicho. Akane por su parte, trataba de controlar sus lágrimas, sentía mucho miedo de seguir siendo la otra personalidad, tenía miedo de lo que Ranma pudiese pensar de ella, estaba aterrada de tocar a otros chicos que no fueran _su_ prometido.

— Akane… - Susurro la pelirroja.

Akane hizo un pequeño puchero y sin poder más, dejo caer un océano de agua de sus ojos. Se abalanzo hacia Ranma y lo abrazo fuerte. — Ranma… perdón…

Ranma estaba sonrojado, aquello lo tomo por sorpresa. La abrazo temblorosamente. — ¿Por qué te disculpas, tonta?

— Por tocar a otros hombres… – lo encaro, lagrimas fluían a diestra y siniestra.

— Boba… – la aparto de los hombros. — No tienes por que disculparte por algo así conmigo, después de todo tu y yo... – se rasco la cabeza por detrás, mientras miraba el cielo. — Tu y yo no somos nada ¿recuerdas? Esto del compromiso solo fue planeado por nuestros padres, además tú y yo no…

Akane lo volvió a abrazar, interrumpiéndolo, un poco más tranquila. — Lo sé, lo sé, tú y yo no nos queremos ¿cierto? – le sonrió dolosamente y luego se aparto de él. Se limpio las lágrimas y suspiro. — Tienes razón, no tengo por que disculparme por algo así contigo, después de todo es mi decisión. – exhalo e inhalo aire. — Solo que me sentía mal conmigo misma y tenía que desahogarme. – lo miro y le volvió a sonreír. — Gracias.

Ranma ante esto, hizo una sonrisa de medio lado.  
Era un cobarde. No le podía decir que en verdad la quería y que sentía unos celos inmensurables cada vez que la veía tocar a otro hombre, después de todo _la otra Akane_ habia logrado abrir esa caja de sentimientos que guardaba bajo llave, valoraba demasiado a su orgullo como para sacarlos a flote así como así y haber abierto ese cofre, solo habia provocado que él se sintiera frustrado y desesperado por tener más momentos como los de antes con su preciada _marimacha_. Además de que estaba un poco decepcionado porque luego de todo lo que habia pasado entre ellos, nada volvería a hacer como antes, nada… Pensaba él y lo creía así.

Al rato, luego de discutir a donde deberían ir refugiarse y de descartar la idea de regresar a casa, decidieron regresar a la casa vieja que habían encontrado, pese a que Mousse y Shampoo sabían de su localización, creyeron que no sospecharían que volverían al mismo sitio y empezarían a buscar en otros lugares. También, decidieron que sería mejor que Ranma permaneciera como Ranko, sería más fácil socializar entre sí.

Ambas chicas se encontraban en aquella extraña casa, estaban en la cocina comiendo, por suerte, al revisar por todo el lugar, encontraron que en el refrigerador habia comida que estaba en buenas condiciones, calcularon que tendría tres días guardada allí, algo extraño, pero era mil veces mejor comer algo de dudosa procedencia a probar algo de la horrible sazón de Akane, ideas de Ranma por su puesto, que llevaron a una pequeña pelea, resuelta por genuinos golpes por parte de la Tendo a Ranko.**  
**

Anocheció, como la casa estaba compuesta por una gran sala de estar, una cocina y una recamara enorme, la cual se encontraba arriba de unas viejas escaleras, las jóvenes se vieron obligadas a compartir el mismo cuarto y la misma cama. No encontraron problema alguno en compartir lecho, puesto que se sentían como un par de _amiguitas_ en una pijamada, no iba a resultar raro.  
Así que se dieron las buenas noches y se dispusieron a dormir juntas.  
Ambas dormían o al menos eso aparentaban, porque aunque Ranma estuviese convertido en chica, Akane estaba muy nerviosa, no podía dejar de pensar en el chico besándola y tocándola con tanto deseo, todavía sentía que su piel ardía en los lugares que el chico habia besado, deseaba volver a tener, por lo menos, un momento así con el muchacho. Ranma por su parte, está preocupado y es que, todo habia sido un caos que no habia tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Akane, pero sin duda lo haría, tenia que…

La noche transcurrió con ritmo normal, incluso Akane, no se habia movido demasiado, ni habia soltado golpes al aire dormida, ni Ranma habia roncado, estaban tan cansados que durmieron sin problema alguno.  
Las horas pasaron y el amanecer se hizo presente, Ranma fue el primero en despertar, luego de sentir el sol calarle en las mejillas. Despertó, entre cerró los ojos y soltó un pequeño quejido con su boca, se llevo una mano a la frente y bostezo, rodo su vista hacia a un lado y… lo que vio hizo que se sonrojara y abriera levemente la boca, asombrado. Se recostó con sus codos en la cama y admiro la figura que yacía junto a él, con sumo detenimiento, y es que la hermosa figura de Akane bañada por una luz dorada y ese babydoll, que no recordaba en que instante se lo habia puesto, lo tenía maravillado, sin duda Akane era hermosa, su cuerpo, su rostro… Con su mirada barrio dulcemente a la chica, de pies a cabeza y paro en los labios de ella. El chico anhelaba sentirlos, de besarlos, de recorrerle el cuerpo con sutiles caricias, el corazón se le salía y la ansiedad de tocarla crecía, pero tenía que contenerse, no podía tocarla como Ranko… mucho menos como Ranma… Se tenía que conformar con mirarla así, pero era más que suficiente, porque aquella imagen la guardaría para siempre en sus recuerdos y amaría esa figura de ella cada vez que la recordara, porque nunca la habia visto tan hermosa, atractiva e inocente. Sonrió tiernamente y volvió a acostarse de lado para observarla mejor.

Los minutos pasaron, Akane comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a la pelirroja, quien no paraba de admirarla.

— Ranma… - Akane bostezo. — ¿Qué pasa, porque me miras así?

Ranma se sonrojo y giro sus ojos hacia una esquina de la habitación. — Nada… esperaba que despertaras. – la volvió a mirar y nuevamente se quedo embelesado con su aspecto.

La joven Tendo alzo una ceja interrogante, pensando en que tal vez tenía algo, recorrió su vista hacia abajo, notando que ¡Traía puesto de nuevo ese babydoll!, se abrazo avergonzada ante esto, esa prenda no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación. — ¿Qué rayos? – dijo sorprendida.

Ranma entonces lo recordó, el viejo Hapossai la habia embrujado, era por eso que ella vestía la prenda. — ¡Ya entiendo!

— ¿Eh, Que entiendes?

Ranko señalo la prenda. — Esa ropa, es el embrujo.

— ¿El babydoll? – abrió la boca de sorpresa. — Así que era por eso que siempre amanecía con esto... pero ¿Quién me embrujo y por que? ¿El viejo Hapossai sabia quien?

Ranma asintió. — Ese viejo pervertido. – frunció el ceño al recordarlo. — De hecho él fue quien te embrujo, quería que fueses más linda y no lo culpo, todos quisiéramos que dejaras de ser marimacha. –cruzo los brazos. — Pero ¿sabes? Aunque te quiten lo marimacho, siempre tendrás tus otros defectos… tu sabes, lo de no saber cocinar, ser poco sexy y… - antes de que pudiese terminar, Akane ya le habia enterrado su puño en la cara. Minutos después, se recupero. — De cualquier forma, yo sé como quitarte el hechizo. – le sonrió.

Los ojos de Akane cobraron un brillo de esperanza, junto sus manos y se acerco a Ranma. — ¿En verdad sabes cómo?

—Claro que sí. – Extendió la boca de par en par, esbozando una sonrisa alentadora. — Pero antes, tendrás que contestarme a algo. – El rostro de Ranma se torno sumamente serio.

— Está bien… - Akane se preocupo, aquella cara era muy inusual.

— Akane ¿Quién es la persona que te gusta?

La cara de Akane atravesó por distintas expresiones, primero, señor sonrojo gobernó sus mejillas, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. — Po-Po ¿Por qué quieres saber?

Ranma cruzo los brazos. — Es necesario que me lo digas, es la única forma en la que te puedo ayudar.

Akane evito la mirada de Ranma, rodándola hacia el piso. — Pues… tú sabes… - rio nerviosa. — Un chico…

El chico entre cerró los ojos mirándola frustrado. — Dímelo, no te preocupes no me sentiré mal, ya te eh dicho mil veces que no me interesa quien te guste ni nada, así que, anda dímelo.

Akane se mordio del labio inferior. — _"Eres tú, eres tú, eres tu…" - _Pensaba en su mente, pero por más que quería externarlo ¡no podía!, el miedo de no ser correspondida la atormentaba y por otra parte su orgullo se lo impedía. Suspiro desilusionada. — Primero dime para que necesitas saber y después te lo diré. – le sonrió, tratando de convencerlo.

El muchacho bufo. — Esta bien, veras… El viejo Hapossai me conto que el babydoll era… - le conto la historia de Rose y del porque le sucedía lo que le sucedía. — Para terminar con el embrujo es necesario que, pues, que… bueno tú sabes… - estaba sonrojado por alguna extraña razón.

— No, la verdad no se… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Ranma exhalo todo el aire que pudo, no sabía por que le costaba tanto trabajo decírselo. Tal vez porque por dentro no quería saber quién era el chico que le robaba los suspiros a Akane, ni lo que tendría que hacer con aquel muchacho con tal de regresarla a la normalidad. Su frustración incremento y el trato de calmarse. — Bueno, lo que tienes que hacer es… buscar al… - tragó en seco. — al chico que te gusta y si él te corresponde pues… pues… besarlo y solo así regresaras a la normalidad.

Akane se sonrojo al instante, se llevo sus manos a sus mejillas para calmarse. No podía imaginarse besando a Ranma. — Así que era eso… ¿y si ese chico, por alguna razón no me corresponde?

— Pues, si eso llegara a pasar y si lo besas o besas a cualquier otro hombre, estarás obligada a enamorarte de él para siempre, teniendo ojos solo para el… así que ¿me dirás ahora quien te gusta?

La chica se llevo un dedo a la barbilla. Pensando. — Emm… No

— ¿No? – Estaba impactado.

— Creo que no es necesario decírtelo. – le sonrió. — Después de todo dijiste que no te importaba, además, dices que puedo besar a cualquier muchacho y si lo hago me enamorare de él ¿cierto?- Ranma asintió. — Bien, pues veré quien puede besarme y entonces podremos romper el compromiso. – Seguido de esto, Akane se levanto, dispuesta a salir, sin importarle como estuviese vestida. Estaba decepcionada, ni si quiera podía besar a Ranma porque este no le correspondía, que lamentable. - Bueno, eso pensaba, aunque la realidad era otra-

Ranma frunció el ceño y la tomo del brazo, evitando que se fuera. — Espera un momento ¿Estas dispuesta a besar a cualquier chico, a pesar de que no lo ames?

Akane le sonrió dolosamente. — Claro, tal vez y encuentre a alguien guapo de ojos verdes. – Su rostro mostraba su evidente ilusión. — Porque estoy segura que, si se lo pedimos al chico que me gusta, el jamás, jamás me corresponderá.

— ¿Estas segura de eso?

La chica asintió. — Si, el siempre… - agacho la vista. — Siempre me ha rechazado, no tengo oportunidad con él y prefiero vivir con alguien que me ame y corresponderle, aunque sea bajo el embrujo, a vivir enamorada de alguien que nunca sintió lo mismo por mí.

Ranma también agacho la vista. — En ese caso… - regreso la vista hacia ella, estaba sonrojado. Luego, saco de uno de sus bolsillos un frasco de agua caliente y se roció así mismo con él, convirtiéndose en hombre al instante. — Akane… - la miro decidido, aun sonrojado. — Prefiero que sea conmigo que con cualquier otro. – Posteriormente, tomo a la chica de los hombros atrayéndola al instante, pero sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar y para que no evitase su siguiente acción, la aprisiono rápidamente contra la pared y se abalanzo velozmente hacia sus labios, envistiéndola con su boca, uniéndolas en una sola. Ese beso, fue muy tonto e incluso torpe, pero luego de que ambos cobraran ritmo y de que ajustaran sus labios al tamaño de sus bocas, fue uno muy maravilloso, que duro varios minutos, ninguno habia cerrado los ojos, estaban tan avergonzados e impactados por aquella nueva experiencia que olvidaron cerrarlos. Luego de que el beso se volviese más apasionado, se vieron obligados a cerrarlos y sentir los sentimientos del uno y el otro fluir por aquella conexión que llevaban a cabo sus labios. Akane abrazo a Ranma del cuello para disfrutar más del beso, mientras Ranma se mantuvo aferrado a las caderas de Akane, que muy apenas eran cubiertas por el babydoll, lo que le daba una sensación de suma fascinación al chico. Mientras seguían besándose, un destello rosa salió del cuerpo de Akane, aquello provoco que ambos abrieran los ojos y se separaran, observando aquella luz extraña que por un momento cobro apariencia de una esbelta mujer. La luz, se dirigió a espaldas de Ranma, por consiguiente el chico se giro, esa imagen bañada de rosa, pareció sonreírles y se despidió de ellos, desapareciendo al instante, cuando desapareció, el único rastro que dejo, fue, a una pequeña viejecita, de cabello largo plateado, con unos anteojos que era sostenida por un bastón.  
Los chicos se sorprendieron aun más.

— ¿Qué rayos? – pregunto impresionado Ranma.

La viejita le sonrió. — Hola muchachos. Que gusto conocerlos por fin.

Akane le sonrió amablemente. — Disculpe, ¿pero de donde salió?

Ranma ignoro por un momento a la mujer y puso su atención en su prometida. — ¿Akane, no cambiaste, no te abalanzaras hacia mi?

Akane se sonrojo, si el beso era correspondido con el mismo sentimiento, Akane volvería a ser la misma y… esto parecía indicar claramente que ambos sentían algo. — Mmm, pues no…

Ranma abrió los ojos, comprendiendo todo. — Akane acaso tu…. Tu… - la chica simplemente lo miro, tratando de hacerle entender por medio de esa mirada, sus sentimientos.

Un ruido de un bastón contra el piso, los interrumpió. — No se olviden que yo sigo aquí. – dijo la viejecilla un poco enfadada.

Ranma frunció el ceño y regreso su vista hacia ella. — ¿Usted que hace aquí?

La viejita les sonrió. — Siempre tan atrevido Ranma… yo soy la dueña de la casa.

— ¡La, la dueña! – gritaron los dos al unisonó.

— Espere ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – pregunto extrañado Ranma.

— Como no conocerte, si tú eras el dueño de todas esas caricias y besos apasionados o ¿me equivoco?

— ¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron impactados los dos, nuevamente, al mismo tiempo. Estaban más confundidos que cualquier otra cosa

— a cierto, soy muy maleducada. – se llevo una mano a la mejilla preocupada. — Verán mi nombre es Rose…

Saotome la interrumpió, la señalo con el dedo impactado. — ¡Usted es la del cuento de Hapossai!

— ¡Ah es verdad! ¡La de aquel cuento!, pensé que ya habia muerto. – dijo Akane divertida.

Rose frunció el ceño y su cien se hincho. — ¡Ustedes dos son muy groseros!, ni si quiera me dejan contar mi historia… - hizo un puchero del cual se recupero rápidamente. — En fin, están en lo correcto yo era dueña de ese babydoll – miro con nostalgia la prenda que aun vestía Akane. — En ese entonces yo solo quería un poco de confianza en mí misma y es por eso que pedí esa prenda…. Ojala nunca lo hubiese creado. – agacho la vista.

— ¿Pero que hace aquí, como llego? – pregunto Akane.

Rose señalo un armario con su bastón. — Todo este tiempo estuve escondida allí. – sonrió, pervertidamente.

Los jóvenes chicos abrieron la boca muy sorprendidos. Ranma se quedo en pausa unos instantes y Akane solo se abrazo a sí misma. Hicieron muchas cosas y que alguien que apenas acababan de conocer los viera hacerlas todas, era muy vergonzoso.

La viejecita comenzó a reír. — Mentira. – les saco la lengua. — Me gusta hacer ese tipo de bromas con los nuevos. – rio aun más fuerte. Los futuros esposos suspiraron de alivio. — Pero yo estoy aquí porque lo sentí, siempre que mi antigua esencia deja el cuerpo de una de las chicas que poseyó, por alguna extraña razón, me llama a que venga aquí, es por eso que siempre vengo a dejar comida cada semana, nunca se sabe.

— ¿Esencia, chicos nuevos? – pregunto extrañada Akane.

— Así es, verán, cuando yo usaba ese babydoll yo era una persona completamente distinta, esa vestimenta me dio la seguridad que necesitaba y pude socializar con muchos hombres. – los ojos de Rose se tornaron brillosos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. — Con muchos hombres guapos que querían _mucho amor, _mío. – su mirada se habia convertido en una totalmente depravada. — pero, conforme empecé a usar más frecuentemente la prenda, mi esencia se empezó a impregnar en ella y, ya tan solo no bastaba que un hombre me tocara, si no que un hombre me hablara para que mis otros sentimientos salieran a flote, mi otra esencia salía y hacia de las suyas. – suspiro entristecida. — Nunca pude tener una relación seria gracias a eso y cada vez que lo lograba llegaba otro hombre, luego otro, y otro, que arruinaba mis relaciones. – giro hacia la ventana y observo atreves de ella, melancólica. — Pero, afortunadamente hubo un hombre que me tuvo paciencia y siempre trato de que el único al que tocase fuese a él. – sonrió dulcemente. — Incluso tuvo la suficiente perseverancia como para esperar a que mi _verdadera esencia_ lo amase y entonces fue cuando todo cambio, yo al fin pude desacerme de esa maldición y pude vivir libremente a su lado. – subió su vista al cielo. Mientras escuchaban el relato, Akane no dejaba de observar a Ranma, todo lo que le contaba le parecía tan familiar. — Desde entonces no volví a usar la prenda y ella no volvió a aparecer en mi cuerpo, al parecer cuando dos personas se aman de verdad, el babydoll detecta que esa persona ya tiene a alguien que le proporcione la suficiente confianza como para nunca ser vencida. Yo guarde esa prenda tras llave muchos años, pero hace veinte años un viejo enano calvo, la robo. – Ante la mención, los jóvenes se miraron no muy sorprendidos al saber quien habia sido. — Y por ello, cada vez que alguien utiliza la prenda cae en lo que yo sufría y solo un hombre con verdaderos sentimientos la puede traer de vuelta y mientras yo siga viva… – los volteo a ver. — Seguiré uniendo corazones.

Akane estaba encantada con el relato, pero Ranma estaba empalagado. — Cursilerías – susurro.

Rose lo culmino con la vista y lo golpeo con su bastón. — ¡Muchachito tonto!

— Te lo mereces. – dijo Akane. — Disculpe, pero, entonces ¿la maldición ya está rota?

Ranma la miro. — Es verdad tu y yo en verdad nos… - trago en seco mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, Akane también se sonrojo.

Rose negó con la cabeza. — No, aquel beso que se dieron solo fue para deshacerse de mi antigua esencia, la cual gobernaba tu cuerpo y te hacía sentir todo aquello, si solo hubieses tenido mi babydoll, tan solo hubieras tocado a hombres sin sentir nada pero con mi antigua esencia tuviste muchos deseos y sentiste cosas por los varones.

— Entonces ¿Cómo se desase de la maldición? – cuestiono Ranma.

Rose sonrió. — Solo hay una manera, dos almas tienen que fundir su amor en un acto apasionante, solo entonces, el embrujo desaparecerá.

Rama se llevo un dedo a la barbilla. — ¿Un beso apasionado? – miro a Akane sonrojado. — Pues tendré que ayudarte… pero solo porque no quiero que vuelvas a hacer esa otra Akane.

Akane estaba sonrojada. — Ranma…

La viejita sonrió exasperada, golpeando a Ranma nuevamente con su bastón en la cabeza. — Pero si eres un muchachito muy inocente o al menos eso aparentas.

— ¡Oiga! – grito enfadado.

Rose suspiro para calmarse. — A lo que me refiero, es que ambos tienen que realizar aquel acto que han estado tratando de evitar, necesitan fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo, bailar la melodía de la pasión_._ - Ranma se sonrojo, Akane también, se miraron avergonzados y luego miraron el piso.

— Co- Como cree que vamos a hacer eso si yo no… - dijo Ranma.

Rose lo interrumpió. — Ni se te ocurra decir que no quieres a Akane, por que podía sentir como la tocabas con tanta pasión y con tanto amor.

— ¡¿Como que sentir?! – pregunto aterrada Akane.

Rose sonrió pícaramente. —Olvide decirles, pero, lo que mi esencia siente, yo también lo siento.

— ¡No puede ser! – dijeron ambos.

— Pues sí, yo podía sentir todas esas caricias y besos. – entre cerró los ojos como si fuese una pervertida. — Y todo eso no eran unos roces comunes, eran evidentes muestras de afecto. También, podía palpar perfectamente los sentimientos de Akane, como se incendiaba tu vientre cuando Ranma te tocaba, como la locura se desenfrenaba y querías más. – Los chicos se sonrojaron aun mas, todo era de acuerdo como ella lo describía. — Es por eso que deben fundirse en un solo. No teman, ambos se corresponden y lo peor ya paso. – les guiño dulcemente el ojo.

— Y si… supongamos que... yo y Ranma hacemos eso. – Ranma se estremeció un poco. — Cuando él me toque… yo, cambiare ¿no es así?

Rose negó nuevamente con la cabeza. —No, por ahora el efecto del babydoll esta desactivado, cuando te toque no tendrá el mismo efecto que antes y cuando menos lo esperes te abras librado de el embrujo. – la viejita se acerco mas a ellos y los tomo de la mano, luego las unió. — Disfrútense mucho y ámense. — Comenzó a caminar fuera de la casa. — Nos vemos luego. – les sonrió y se fue.

Los chicos se observaban tímidamente, no se soltaban las manos y trataban de calmarse, era un hecho que tenían que llevar acabo aquello.

Ranma trago ruidosamente saliva. Estaba nervioso. —Y… en… así que…

Akane sonrió y asintió. — Debemos o… seguiré igual…

—Si… - afirmo él. — Entonces tu me… correspondes ¿cierto? – Akane asintió tímidamente. Como deseaba que en esos momentos el embrujo se apoderara de su cuerpo para que todo fuese más fácil. Ranma apretó más la mano de Akane y eliminando su timidez, atrajo a la chica hacia él, abrazándola. Su cara estaba conmocionada y sus mejillas estaban más sonrojadas que un tomate. Akane temblorosa, subió sus manos detrás de la espalda de él, aferrándose a Ranma, abrazándose mutuamente.

Eso provoco que un pequeño sentimiento naciera en la chica, lo que provoco que se separara un poco de él, se puso de puntillas y le beso sutilmente la boca. Guiado por sus impulsos, Ranma le correspondió, mientras atraía más el cuerpo de la chica hacia él. Queriendo eliminar las barreras del nerviosismo, Ranma, mientras se besaban, rememoro los momentos que antes habían tenido, los besos, las caricias, los roces y dispuesto a experimentar de nuevo aquellas sensaciones, se aparto de sus labios y empezó, un tanto temeroso, a besar el cuello de la chica, esta, solo cerró los ojos y se arqueo un poco, aquello le provoco un escalofrió agradable que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Ansioso de más, Ranma, tomo a la chica de las caderas, mientras rosaba sus labios contra el cuello de Akane, el mentón e incluso sus mejillas. Estar parados resulto incomodo, así que la llevo cuidadosamente a la cama y cayo con ella dulcemente. Akane se aferro al cuello de él, Ranma se aparto un poco de ella para admirarla y luego con su mano temblorosa, palpo su pierna desnuda, la cual acaricio, embelesado por la textura, tan suave y delicada. Con la otra mano la abrazaba por la espalda, el la volvió a besar, pero esta vez con más pasión y luego de unos pocos minutos se separo de ella y le dijo…

_Continuara_

_¡Holaaa! No los abandone por mucho, no me gusta hacer esperar mucho tiempo porque creo que luego se pierde el encanto :c , ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Me gustaría que me digieran sus opiniones, cuentan mucho: )!  
Tal vez el que sigue sea el final: c no estoy segura, pero de antemano les digo que quiero que sea perfecto la primera vez que se unan Ranma y Akane *w* , así que tratare de hacer lo mejor.  
Espero que haya valido leer 4100 palabras y que les haya gustado.  
Gracias por sus comentarios, me da gusto que se tomen ese tiempo de gastar sus dedos a los que tal vez les dará artritis por mi culpa :c NO SE CREAN LA ARTRITIS NO DA POR COMENTAR XD!  
_

_Bueno cuídense mucho :*_


	6. Chapter 6

¡5,169 PALABRAS D:, ESTA LARGO!

CAPITULO SEIS

_La maravilla de tu cuerpo_

Ranma y Akane se encontraban abrazados, luego de que el chico atrajera a Akane hacia él, queriéndole transmitir, de alguna forma, sus sentimientos; uniéndose en un apretón de cuerpos un tanto cariñoso. Los minutos transcurrieron y ellos permanecieron así, sin decir nada, conmocionados, sonrojados, nerviosos y más que nada, emocionados… La idea de hacer mas cosas, además de un simple abrazo, crecia en sus cabezas, en sus cuerpos, en sus corazones… Akane, con ganas de más, decidió romper las barreras de la timidez y romper su orgullo; a ella nunca le gusto dar el primer paso, pero luego del embrujo ya no le importaba tanto; se separo lentamente del muchacho, se puso de puntillas, para alcazar sus labios y… los beso… un beso cariñoso y un poco tímido, pero no por eso dejaba de ser lindo, sin duda era característico de una muchacha enamorada, Ranma le correspondió, besándola de igual forma, repasando con sus labios los de ella, tornando ese rose sutil e inocente, en un beso mas apasionado y desesperado, tanto, que Ranma se vio obligado a sostenerse de las caderas de _su marimacha_. El beso se engrandecía con cada minuto y el chico sentia que besarse no cumplia del todo sus necesidades, deseaba aun mas, sus sentidos lo obligaban a mas, con la necesidad de deleitarse, aunque sea un poco con el cuerpo de Akane, se separo de ella e inhalo todo el aire que pudo, aquello lo habia dejado completamente agotado. Llevo sus labios a una de las mejillas de la chica, depositando un beso de manera tierna, Akane sintió un cosquilleo agradable en su estomago, eso era una de las cosas más lindas que el habia hecho desde que lo conocía, ella le sonrio y el le devolvió el mismo gesto, luego, Ranma posiciono su boca en el cuello de la chica y comenzo a bajar por este lugar hacia su pecho, besándole la clavicula en el recorrido, la menor de las Tendo, simplemente cerro los ojos permitiendo deleitar a sus sentidos con esos roces, que a pesar de que eran un poco tímidos, sin duda le llenaban de mariposas el estomago y provocaban que sufriera espasmos en su cuerpo, arqueándose con cada caricia, Ranma podía sentir todo esto debajo de él y la pasión que transitaba en sus cuerpos era tan inmensa, que estar parados resulto incomodo, por ello, Ranma tomo a Akane cuidadosamente de las caderas y camiono con ella hacia la cama mientras seguia besándole el cuello y una que otra vez la barbilla; Ranma se dejo caer junto con Akane en la cama, cuidadosamente y con sus manos temblorosas, por los nervios de esos momentos, llevo una de sus manos a la espalda de la chica, mientras coloco la otra sutilmente en la pierna desnuda de ella, puesto que el babydoll era muy pequeño y no cubría del todo el cuerpo de Akane.  
Ranma se acerco lentamente hacia el rostro de la chica y volvio a besarle la boca, igual de frenético que antes. Minutos después el se separo de ella, con su vista la recorrió de pies a cabeza y ante el encanto que sufrió con la transmicion de las imágenes que le proporcionaron sus ojos, las expresiones nerviosas se esfumaron un momento, tranquilizándose un poco. Le sonrió afectuosamente y le dijo…

— Marimacha. – Dijo secamente, con solo una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, un tanto divertido. La chica ante esto, frunció levemente el ceño _¿Por qué tenía tantas atenciones afectuosas con ella y luego la insultaba?_ Tratando de asimilar la situación, Akane no contesto nada. — Inútil… a veces. – Dijo él, con la misma expresion. Tendo abrió la boca y los ojos impactada, podía sentir como su orgullo era herido por esos insultos sorpresivos, pero dispuesta a no dejar que el chico prosiguiera, ella le lanzo una cachetada, pero el sostuvo su mano antes de que terminar su acto, aprisionando esta, sobre la cabeza de la muchacha, posicionándola violentamente en la cama. — Ademas de que eres violenta. – Ranma seguia insistiendo con las ofensas y nuevamente la chica le lanzo, con su única mano libre, otro golpe, que nuevamente Ranma evito, haciendo exactamente lo anterior con esta mano. — Y tampoco sabes cocinar. – El agacho un segundo la vista, como reflexionando.

Akane apretó los dientes y su cien sufrió un engrosamiento considerable. — ¡ERES UN IDIO!...

Ranma la interrumpió, atrapando sus labios con los de él. Akane tenía los ojos abiertos, no entendía absolutamente nada. Ranma se separo de ella y la miro, sus facciones eran de total tranquilidad, pero un leve sonrojo se habia apoderado de sus mejillas, al parecer el trataba de darse ánimos de algo, pero la chica no podía percibir de que — Te conozco tan bien… pero antes no entendía el por que…

— ¿Eh? ¿Entender el por que? – cuestiono Akane, confundida.

Ranma suspiro. Con sus manos entrelazo las de la chica que aun seguian sobre su cabeza. — No entendía por que me habia enamorado de ti, con tantas chicas maravillosas que me rodeaban y tu eras la única que… - su sonrojo incremento. — Que siempre estaba en mis pensamientos… - se mordió el labio inferior, se sentia tonto diciendo tanta cursilería, pero tenia que, quería hacerle saber a Akane todo lo que la admiraba, todo lo que sentia por ella todo lo que… — Pero luego entendí, que todo lo que hacias por mi, todos esos momentos y, aunque seas una marimacha de primera, molesta, violenta que no sabe cocinar, además de que nunca haces las cosas bien… - Akane entre cerro los ojos, _¿la estaba alagando o le estaba enfatizando sus defectos?_. — A pesar de todo eso, siempre me gustaste Akane Tendo, siempre te… - trago en seco y se aferro mas a las manos de ella. — te… te… ame – susurro esto último.

Ambos se miraron minutos, perdiéndose en sus ojos, querían recordar ese momento por el resto de sus vidas… Akane abrió los ojos enormemente, su cerebro trataba de procesar esas palabras, tratando de comprender que todo era real, que Ranma en verdad le correspondía. Ella apretó los ojos, parecía que estaba apunto de llorar. — Ranma… - susurro.

Ranma, sin darle el tiempo de contestar y aun aferrado a sus manos, bajo rápidamente a sus labios, besándolos torpemente, Akane solo hacia ruidos con su boca para que la dejara y poderle poner en claro sus sentimientos, pero pareciera que el chico no los quisiera escuchar, por que, luego de separarse, Ranma se encamino a un viaje por el cuerpo de su prometida, repasando nuevamente su cuello, bajando a su pecho, donde jugueteo un poco y besaba con mucho afán, quería recordar su piel tal y como era, tan suave y delicada, tan deliciosa y perfumada… Akane trataba de pronunciar el nombre de Ranma para que parase un segundo, pero no podia, todo eso la hacia estremecer y los escalofríos que recorrían su ser impedían que se concentrara.  
Ranma dejo de besar aquella parte para dar un paseo mas abajo, caminando con sus labios por el sendero de en medio, de las grandes cualidades que Akane poseía en su pecho, dejo de sostener las manos de la chica y bajo sus manos a las caderas de ella, las cuales acaricio y toco con mucho fanatismo, pero luego de sentir que aquella parte se volvia cada vez mas palpable, mas natural, al no sentir la tela del babydoll en esta parte, dejo de besarla para llevar su vista allí, fue cuando noto, que cuando sus manos rosaban cualquier parte del cuerpo de Akane, que todavía tenía la prenda, esta se desvanecía por completo, dejando la piel de la muchacha completamente al desnudo, el se sonrojo y regreso la vista al rostro de _su prometida_, quien también se percato de esto, luego de sentir las manos de Ranma directamente en su piel, ella también se sonrojo y se miraron por segundos, ambos permanecían en pausa, pareciera que se daban animos mutuamente por lo que vendría.

Ranma inhalo aire, tratando de tranquilizarse y le sonrio, aun ruborizado, ella cerro los ojos para calmarse también y acto seguido, el chico comenzó a palpar con su mano el cuerpo de la chica, yendo desde sus caderas, al vientre, lentamente, observando claramente como el babydoll lentamente se desvanecía, dejando ver al instante la hermosa piel cristalina de Akane, el estaba embelesado con ello. Emocionado, siguió subiendo sus manos por el vientre de ella, dejándolo al desnudo, luego llego a esos atributos hermosos que Akane se cargaba, aquellos que habia querido admirar mejor, por años, que habia querido tocar, besar, a los que habia querido llenar de _amor especial_. El corazón de Ranma se alboroto al instante, podia sentir como sus musculos se contraían al estar tan cerca de uno de sus mas grandes sueños, pero antes, quería volver a besar a Akane y guardar la figura que hasta ahora. Regreso a los labios de Akane y los beso efusivamente, ella le correspondió. Después el bajo decidido, hacia este par de atributos, lentamente los roso, permitiéndole a su mente grabar la contextura que estos tenían, los repaso completamente, absorto de lo suaves y bien definidos que eran; retiro ambas manos de ambas partes singulares que solo las mujeres eran capaces de poseer, los contemplo al desnudo, abriendo la boca maravillado…

Ante aquella cara que Akane pudo visualizar a la perfeccion, se tapo los ojos, dejando uno a la vista. — No me mires así, me avergüenzas.

Ranma la miro un segundo y volvio a mirar aquellas partes. — No puedo, es la única forma en que te puedo mirar.

— ¡Ranma! – la chica llevo sus manos a los ojos de él, tapándolos un instante. Levantándose un poco — ¡No mires!

El chico rápidamente aparto ambas manos de su rostro, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, estaba un poco molesto. — ¿Por qué no quieres que te mire? Antes ya lo e echo… - el se sofoco un poco, sus mejillas cobraron un color carmín. Eso habia sonado tan mal, lo hacia ver como un completo ¡depravado! — No, no pienses mal, yo… yo digo las veces que te vi por error… no vayas a pensar que me gustaba acostarte o algo asi… yo no, yo no soy un pervertido.

Akane suspiro. — ¡Lo se! Pero esto es diferente, esto no es por accidente y además tu cara… tu cara hace que me averguenze.

Ranma le sonrio de medio lado, la volvio a recostar en la cama y coloco sus manos detrás de su cuello, la beso de nuevo y al instante se separo de ella. — Akane… no puedo mirarte de otra forma porque me tienes maravillado… además… no tienes de que avergonzarte por que… ¡Diablos! , odio haberte llamado fea y poco sexy en el pasado porque… en verdad eres muy hermosa.

La cabeza de Akane, el vientre y su corazón, estaban apunto de explotar, eso que le habia dicho la habia llenado de distintas emociones que no sabia como responder. — Ranma...

— ¿Me dejaras verte? – Pregunto Ranma. Akane asintió temerosa y el le beso la frente para tranquilizarla, seguido de esto, el chico regreso la vista hacia el pecho de la muchacha, observando nuevamente, esos dos atributos un tanto grandes que la chica poseía, asombrado por lo hermosos que eran. — "_Me pregunto si sabran tan bien como se ven"_ – Pensó para sus adentros y guiado por sus impulsos, bajo hacia uno de ellos y lo beso. Ante el hecho, Akane se mordió el labio inferior y arqueo un poco su espalda. Ranma no solo comenzo a besarlo, si no también, a repasar con su lengua este, llevando su mano hacia el otro, acariciándolo y estrujándolo lo más sutil que podía. Akane se flexionaba contra su espalda y suspiraba ruidosamente, habia cerrado los ojos para mantener sus sentidos deleitados y más agudos.

— "_Su piel, su sabor, su textura…_ "- Pensaba Ranma, quien se separo de ellos para tomar aire y concentrarse en el otro, al cual, le realizo el mismo procedimiento. —"_Todo se ve tan bien y sabe tan bien, no puedo creer que un acto tan simple… me llene de tantos sentimientos…_ "- El, podía sentir como su cuerpo estaba caliente y tanto, como sus mejillas y orejas, estaban rojas, todo él estaba yendo hacia el limite. Se aparto un momento de ella para mirar su reaccion y al verla tan extasiada, sonrio y volvio al acto. Sin duda los dos estaban disfrutando.

Akane yacia completamente desnuda, a excepción de su pantaleta, la cual Ranma no tardo en quitar, llevando sus manos hacia esta peculiar parte, haciendo que la chica lo mirase; todo ese tiempo, Akane habia estado con los ojos cerrados, disfrtuando, no se habia percatado de que Ranma todavía traia toda la ropa encima, cuando el chico le quito aquella prenda, para dejarla completamente al natural y al contemplarla solo un momento, ella se abalanzo hacia el, tomandolo por sorpresa; como Ranma se habia puesto de rodillas para quitarle mejor la prenda, cuando la chica se abalanzo hacia él, lo obligo a caer de espaldas en la cama, ella inmediatamente lo beso y el le correspondió un poco impresionado, posicionando una de sus manos en la parte trasera de Akane que estaba al desnudo, ella se sonrojo un poco y mientras se besaban, llevo sus manos hacia el vientre del muchacho, colocando sus manos un poco frias en este lugar, haciendo que Ranma se estremeciera un poco, subió sus manos hacia toda su parte torácica, levantando también aquella sudadera molesta, al tiempo, Akane logro despojar a Ranma de la prenda. Dejando el abdomen tan bien definido de su prometido al descubierto, ella se separo de el para admirarlo un momento, miro a Ranma y le sonrió, Ranma se mantuvo con un semblante serio sin dejar atrás su sonrojo. Akane bajo con sus labios a uno de sus pactorales y deposito pequeñas caricias con sus labios, bajando hacia su ombligo, el muchacho cerró los ojos y se sostuvo fuertemente de las sabanas de la cama, Akane sin duda lo estaba provocando… la muchacha recorrió toda esta parte hasta un poco mas debajo de su ombligo, parando en el botón de su pantalón, regreso por un segundo su vista a la cara del chico y lo miro pícaramente, Ranma entre cerro los ojos y la chica prosiguió a quitarle el pantalón, dejándolo solamente en bóxers, los cuales eran blancos. La chica se separo de el un segundo, sentándose de rodillas a un lado de él en la cama, mirándolo completamente, Ranma solo le miraba los ojos, ahora él era el que estaba avergonzado.

Ante el atractivo que Ranma tenía, ella se llevo una mano a la boca, un poco asombrada, antes ya lo habia visto sin playera y siempre le habia resultado un muchacho muy guapo, pero en esta ocasión todo aquello cobraba mas forma y estaba que se volvia loca, _su prometido era endemoniadamente sexy._

— Eres hermoso. – le dijo ella, imitando la voz de un hombre, divertida.

El chico frunció el ceño, eso le habia parecido una broma de mal gusto. — Deja de burlarte de mi marimacha.

Ella se acerco a él, subiéndose sobre él. — Oh señor Saotome me ha insultado, eso merece un castigo. – Seguia imitando la voz de un hombre.

El nuevamente se aferro a su parte trasera. — ¿Asi?

Akane subió una de sus cejas, esbozando picardia. — Si… - llevo uno de sus dedos desde el inicio de su cuello y bajo lentamente por este lugar hacia el bóxer del muchacho, acariciando aquel miebro que el chico poseía. Ranma se agito al instante.

— ¡No, Akane! – dijo el, tratando de frenarla, no era que no le gustara, pero si lo hacia sentia que iba a explotar y tal vez no iba a poder controlarse.

— ¿Por qué no? – cuestiono decepcionada la chica.

Ranma la atrajo de nuevo hacia el y la beso, cuidadosamente la recostó debajo, quedando el arriba. — Porque quiero ir a mi ritmo…- Akane se quedo fasinada con aquellas palabras y sin darle tiempo de contestar, Ranma volvio a apoderarse de su cuerpo con besos. El jugueteo entre caricias y roces continúo por un tiempo más, pero, luego de que Ranma inconscientemente, rosara con su pierna la intimidad de la chica, todo cambio…

La chica habia lanzado un leve rugido al aire, lo que desconcentro a Ranma de todo lo que hacía. — ¿Está todo bien? – pregunto preocupado, ese sonido habia sonado muy poco usual.

La chica asintió agitada. — Si, todo está bien… pero Ranma ya no puedo…

— ¿Ya no puedes que? ¿Te lastime o algo? ¿Hice algo mal? – Sin duda no tenía conocimiento sobre la materia.

Desesperada, Akane movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se aferro más al cuerpo del chico. — No… lo estás haciendo demasiado bien… pero… quiero que entres…

El semblante de Ranma era de impacto total. Se aclaro la voz nervioso y un sonrojo severo apareció en sus mejillas. — eh… -fue todo lo que dijo.

— Ranma… - Akane la acaricio suavemente la mejilla. — No hay ninguna otra persona con la que quisiera hacer esto… porque… Ranma… al único que he amado… y que tal vez siempre ame… es a ti… solo quiero estar a tu lado…

El vientre de Ranma estaba atravesando por peleas de artes marciales contra sus órganos, algo loco que solo él sentía, era algo agradable que podía ejemplificarse así, pero en realidad ese sentimiento iba mas haya que cualquier otra cosa.

Ante semejantes palabras, Ranma le beso cariñosamente la frente. — Gracias. – se limito a decir. — Hagámoslo… - le sonrió. — No soy experto en estas cosas, pero prometo hacer todo lo posible para no lastimarte. – Akane asintió, estaba confiada y tranquila, la felicidad recorría su ser, estar así con Ranma habia sido, en los últimos días, su más grande sueño y que ahora se estuviese llevando a cabo, era verdaderamente hermoso, casi le daban ganas de llorar de alegría. Saotome le beso la boca de manera tierna, por última vez, se dio ánimos mentalmente, se aparto un momento de Akane y se quito aquel bóxer estorboso, ante lo que Akane pudo ver, se sonrojo… jamás volvería a decirle afeminado al chico, jamás… Ranma suspiro y seguido de esto se introdujo a inspeccionar aquella cueva, que habia acrecentado con las últimas acciones, que habían llevado a cabo. Envistiéndola fuertemente. Akane frunció enormemente el ceño y se aferro dolorosamente a Ranma, hecho, al aire un sollozo enorme de dolor y Ranma paro un segundo.

— ¿Estás bien Akane? – pregunto preocupado Ranma.

Akane asintió. — todo está bien… Continua.

El chico la abrazo fuerte, tratando de calmarla, con deseos de que ella también disfrutara, y siguió con la danza de la pasión. Luego de unos minutos, Ranma habia comenzado a besar de nuevo los atributos de Akane y ella habia desgarrado completamente las sabanas de la cama, estaba controlándose para no gritar y detener a Ranma, por que por la cara que el tenia y las envestidas cada vez mas desesperadas que el chico le propinaba, se veía que en verdad estaba disfrutando. El, al ver la cara de sufrimiento de _su Akane_, se coloco en el hueco de su hombro y le susurro en el oído…

— Lo siento Akane… - su voz estaba cortada.

Akane le acaricio el cabello, mientras trataba de calmarse. — No pasa nada… me acostumbrare… no te preocupes… sigue.

Ranma la abrazo por la espalda, acercándola más a él, mientras trataba de ser más delicado, pero casi nunca lo lograba. Los minutos pasaron y Akane se fue acostumbrando lentamente a él, gozando con él, dejando escapar, ambos, gemidos apasionantes, que demostraban todo el amor y los deseos reprimidos que se tenían. Mientras llevaban acabo el acto, un brillo color rojo, parecido al fuego, los envolvió en uno solo, ambos se percataron de esto, mas sin embargo no pararon, creyeron que era el babydoll que lentamente se desprendía del cuerpo de Akane y efectivamente asi era, al unirse en un acto de amor, el babydoll se iba esfumando lentamente. Aquel fuego los cubrió por un instante y ambos sintieron como el calor emanaba por todo el lugar, cobrando un ritmo más acelerado en sus acciones, el fuego subió hacia el techo, desapareciendo al instante, calmando la situación, aquello motivo mas al chico, por que comenzo a tocar mas efusivamente a la muchacha y su miembro cada vez quería llegar mas allá, Akane gritaba de placer por estas acciones… luego de unas oras y luego de un paquete completo de un grito con un combo rasguño propinado por Akane, que ocasionaron que Ranma bufara de dolor, culminaron el acto; después de que ambos se sintieran satisfechos; luego de que Ranma introdujera mas rápido aquel miembro y echara un grito al aire, luego de que Akane gritara el nombre de _"Ranma_", todo termino.  
Cansado, el joven Saotome se dejo caer en el hueco del hombro de Akane, no sin antes darle un beso, exhausto. La chica se llevo una mano a la frente y trataba de calmarse. Al tiempo, Ranma se coloco su lado, la atrajo hacia el abrazándola por las caderas y ella retribuyo el acto con un beso calmado en la boca.

— Te amo… - dijo Akane muy agitada.

— Te amo. –contesto Ranma mientras la volvio a besar. Al despegarse, Ranma empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente. — Fue lo mejor… - Akane sonrio de medio lado y lo miro, mientras el se quedaba dormido, quería guardar todas las expresiones que Ranma tenia y que no habia podido ver antes, lo miro unos minutos, luego de que el yacía dormido, le beso la frente y ella también se dispuso a descansar.

Ellos durmieron placenteramente juntos esa noche. Todo habia sido tan perfecto, incluso esa maravillosa obscuridad, era hermosa.  
El dia siguiente se hizo presente, un pajarillo comenzo su canto mañanero justo en la ventana del lado en el que Ranma dormía, al escuchar la tonada, el muchacho se levanto un poco molesto, alcanzo uno de sus zapatos y se lo lanzo a aquella ave que, como si de una broma se tratase, huyo en un segundo. El bufo y se tallo con ambas manos los ojos, rodo su vista hacia un lado y…

Observo a la chica que yacía desnuda a su lado. — Es verdad… - susurro para si mismo. —Ayer lo hice con Akane. – se sonrojo un segundo al recordar y luego contemplo la figura de su prometida. La chica estaba descobijada y abrazaba la sabana como si de un peluche se tratase. Ranma la contemplo asi un segundo, esa imagen era maravillosa y la hacía ver tan atractiva; su rostro bien definido, sus caderas al descubierto y ese atributo que se medio dejaba ver, le daban un toque angelical a la chica…— Tan hermosa… - susurro, llevo uno de sus dedos a los labios de ella, recorriéndolos suavemente, echo que, afortunadamente no hizo que Akane se levantara. No quería despertarla, ella se veía tan tranquila descansando. Suspiro de satisfacción y la observo unos segundos mas, Akane era tan bella y se odiaba por averle dicho lo contrario tantas veces. Sonrio tiernamente y con cuidado aparto la sabana del agarre de la chica, cobijándola con esta, incociente, Akane sonrio y el muchahco le beso la frente cariñosamente. Ranma se estiro y se quedo unos minutos mas en la cama, luego se levanto y busco su bóxer en el piso, al encontrarlo, se lo coloco y bajo a ver que podia encontrar de desayunar.

Las horas transcurrieron y un delicioso olor a tocino provoco que Akane hablara dormida. — Huele tan rico… - su propia voz la desconcertó, despertándola, entre abrió los ojos y al sentir un leve aire recorrerle su cuerpo, se abrazo contra la sabana, notando que estaba desnuda. — ¡Pero como! – susurro impresionada. Después lo rememoro todo, cada imagen y cada sentimiento la abordaron. Se sonrojo levemente y se apresuro a mirar a Ranma quien, pensó, que estaría junto a ella, pero no fue así. Toco el lugar en el que el habia estado dormido y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de alegría inmensa. Se levanto de la cama, busco su pantaleta por toda la habitación, encontrándola arriba de una lámpara, - extrañamente - y se la puso, busco con su mirada su sujetador, pero no lo encontró, luego recordo que todo ese tiempo lo único que habia traido puesto habia sido él babydoll, desapareciendo su antigua ropa, algo del efecto del embrujo. Suspiro. _¿Ahora que se pondría?_, aunque no importaba si se vestia o no, de todos modos Ranma ya la habia visto al rojo vivo… con su mirada visualizo la sudadera azul marino de Ranma, se acerco a ella y la sostuvo en sus manos un segundo, la olio, todavía tenia aquella fragancia tanto natural, como artificial que el muchahco tenia y poseía, suspiro feliz y se pregunto si seria bueno ponérsela, no lo pensó mucho y se la coloco. Al tiempo bajo a ver de dónde provenía ese agradable olor y al hacerlo pudo notar al chico convertido en chica, con solo un delantal y un bóxer.

— Ranma… - dijo la chica, llamando la atención de Ranko.

Ranma volteaba algo de una sarten, que al parecer era tocino y no le presto mucha atención. — Que bueno que te levantas, ya casi acabo de cocinar.

Akane se aproximo al comedor y se sento. — Mmm…Esta bien… oye, ¿Por qué estas convertido en mujer?

Ranma tenía la lengua de fuera, estaba concentrado en lo que hacia. — ah… tu sabes que este tipo de cosas solo las mujeres lo hacen, no quería verme muy afeminado cocinando como hombre.

Akane suspiro y no dijo nada, después de todo Ranma jamás iba a cambiar. Lo visualizo mientras cocinaba y se preguntaba si andar con un chico que se convertía en mujer iba a ser raro, pero luego esa duda desapareció. A ella siempre le gustaron las cosas diferentes, siempre quizo ser única y las personas distintas le eran muy atractivas y esta no era la excepción, por que le gustaba Ranma tal y como era. Le sonrio y en ese instante Ranko se dio la vuelta, puso en la mesa una cacerola con tocino y spaguetti, saco de una de las alacenas unos platos y vasos; le sirvió a Akane un poco de la comida y un jugo que el mismo habia preparado.

— ¿Sabe bien? – cuestiono preocupada Akane.

Ranma asintió, mientras se quitaba el delantal. — Claro, no es como si lo hubieses echo tú.

Akane frunció el ceño y se controlo para no golpearlo. — Mejor no digas más, si sabes lo que te conviene.

El chico le sonrio y se quito el delantal dejando ver los atributos de mujer que poseía al cambiar. Akane se sorprendió al máximo. — ¡¿Por que rayos no te pusiste nada si pensabas transformarte en mujer?!

— No molestes Akane, tu sabes que aunque sea mujer en el exterior , sigo siendo un hombre en el interior… - miro por un segundo a la chica. Y comenzo a mover las cejas de arriaba a bajo. — Ademas creo que otra persona trae puesta mi sudadera.

Akane se sonrojo, después de todo si se habia dado cuenta. — ¡Si quieres me la puedo quitar, si es problema! – empezó a subírsela, luego recordo que no llevaba nada abajo. — M... m… mejor después… - dijo avergonzada.

Ranma tomo una jarra de agua caliente que habia estado calentando y se la rocio a si mismo. — No te preocupes… consérvala, ¿ya ésta mejor no?

La chica se sonrojo al observar al chico de nuevo tan bien, amaba su figura, su aspecto, incluso ese bóxer que le quedaba tan bien. Akane asintió y prosiguió a comer tímidamente, el chico se sento y la imito. Ninguno decía nada y Akane si quiera lo miraba y es que de tan solo verlo su nerviosismo crecia y las imágenes de la noche anterior aparecían de pronto en su cabeza.  
Ranma por su parte no dejaba de verla, no dejaba de ver su rostro avergonzado que le parecía tan dulce, de recorrer su cuerpo con su vista y esa sudadera…

— "_Le queda mejor a ella que ami"_ – pensaba al verla con su prenda y es que sus atributos se veían tan bien definidos a pesar de todo, le daban ganas de tocarlos de nuevo y esa figura… esa figura que era resaltada por los bordes de la sudadera y no podía evitar perderse en sus curvas, recordando como las habia tocado… Akane se veía tan atractiva y… — Sexy… - susurro.

— ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Akane.

Ranma comenzo a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro sonrojado. — No, nada, nada… pre…preguntaba que, que, que haríamos hoy.

La cara de Akane se torno seria. — Supongo que deveriamos regresar a casa Ranma, todos deven estar preocupados.

Ranma paro de comer y agacho la vista. — Supongo que deveriamos… - susurro. – Ranma creyó por un instante que al volver a la vida normal, todo volveria a ser como antes y aquellos momentos se olvidarían.

— Ranma… Nuestra relación va a cambiar ¿cierto? – pregunto temerosa.

Ranma la miro por un segundo un poco preocupado. — Eh… Akane, pues…

_Continuara…_

* * *

_NOTAS DE AUTOR_

_Este capítulo fue redactado a la 1:38 am D: Hoy es viernes y estoy subiendo capitulo por que tenía ganas y por que el fin estare muy ocupada. Me encanta escribir de noche como que todas las ideas nacen por que hay silencio y nadie te molesta y pues así *w* Dios, dije que no haría lemon, no se si esto se considere lemon, ¿ustedes que dicen? :c!  
¿Les gusto? Tal vez querían cosas mas explicitas pero es que me da ancias ser tan asi jajajaja D: espero no haberlos defraudado y que les guste, en lo particular a mi me encanto, de todos los capítulos que he hecho, a mi ver, este ha sido el mejor :') Puse un poco de cursilería en Ranma, espero que no sea muy empalagoso: s._

_AGRADECIMIENTOS A ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS. :)_

_**akarly**__Creo que no habia tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte a todos tus Reviews que me suben el animo *w* es como que me haces bailar con las canciones de los camioneros asi de feliz me haces xD. Espero que te guste este capitulo y se feliz: D _

_**OOo Dark-yuki oOo**__ A ti tampoco te habia agradecido D: matame (no cheto: C) Gracias por tu entusiasmo al leer mi historia, ha se siente bien bonito que la lean c': eres asi bien geneal, espero que también cada dia te vuelvas mas sensual; D (ya se quien agradece asi verdad? xD )  
_

_**MeimiCaro-chan**__**:**_ GRACIAS ENORMEMENTE POR COMENTAR Y DEJAR UN LINDO REVIEW :3 Gracias por averte reido con el otro cap xD que a mi se me hizo que no estaba tan gracioso pero me da gusto que tu asi lo veas :') iloveshu jajajaa

En fin, _para todos los demás _que dejan comentarios, me hacen sentir feliz :') que algo que yo haga les guste es grandioso y yo los admiro por el echo de leer mis locuras y tenerme pasciencia con mis errores ortográficos y asi D: a ya basta de halagos, ustedes ya saben pues :*

_CUIDENSE MUCHO, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO_


	7. Chapter 7

Este capitulo esta narrado desde mi perspectiva y la de Ranma, Hojala les agrade.

CAPITULO SIETE

_Lo que eres, lo que hago y lo que siento por ti_

La cara de Akane se torno seria. — Supongo que deveriamos regresar a casa Ranma, todos deven estar preocupados.

Ranma paro de comer y agacho la vista. — Supongo que deveriamos… - susurro. – Ranma creyó por un instante que al volver a la vida "_real", _todo volvería a ser como antes y aquellos momentos se olvidarían.

— Ranma… Nuestra relación va a cambiar ¿cierto? – pregunto Akane temerosa.

Ranma la miro por un segundo un poco preocupado. El habia malinterpretado eso de _"cambiar"_ él quería que todo siguiera igual como hasta ahora. — Eh… Akane, pues…

Un sonido estrepitoso proveniente de la puerta interrumpió su importante charla, ambos llevaron su vista a la entrada que estaba muy cerca de la cocina y visualizaron como esta se abrió, dejando ver a una viejecilla con un bastón, de cabello largo plateado sostenido por una coleta, llevaba unos anteojos, definitivamente se trataba de Rose.

— Buenos días queridos. – Dijo Rose, tan alegre como la primera vez que la conocieron.

— Buenos días. – contestaron ambos al unisono, un poco sorprendidos por lo pronto que habia regresado y decepcionados por la platica que tenían pendiente.

Rose se acerco a la mesa. — ¿Qué sucede, porque esas caras largas? – Una idea parecio recorrer en ese instante su mente y fulmino a Ranma con los ojos. — No me digas que no funciono… - abrió la boca levemente, sorprendida y puso su mano envejecida en los hombros de Akane. — No te preocupes nena, suele pasar esto la primera vez, se ponen tan nerviosos que aveces… - se acerco a la oreja de la chica y le susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que los dos escucharan — a veces su _"amiguito"_ no les funciona.

Akane abrió inmensurablemente los ojos. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y su boca se torcio, nerviosa y espantada por lo atrevida que era Rose. Claro que todo habia funcionado y demasiado bien. — No... No… No es eso…

Ranma habia escuchado todo y también se encontraba avergonzado. Golpeo la mesa enfadado. — ¡Como puede pensar siempre en cosas asi! ¡Claro que no, todo funciono de maravilla! – se sonrojo al caer en cuenta de lo que habia dicho, habia explotado, el echo de que alguien dudara de su hombría lo enfurecía.

Rose hizo un pequeño puchero, regañada. Luego observo detenidamente a la chica. Percatandose de su vestimenta. — Ah… mi error… - se pego levemente la frente con su mano. —Es obvio que todo funciono. – movio las cejas de arriba a bajo y le dedico una sonrisa pervertida a los muchachos. — Creo que esa sudadera se te ve mejor a ti que a Ranma.

Los chicos se sonrojaron. Ranma subió sus manos detrás de su cabeza y miro el techo unos tantos nervios. — Yo había pensado en eso primero.

Ambos jóvenes se observaban detenidamente, los ojos de Akane brillaban ante tal comentario, era tierno. Ranma se limitaba admirarla con esa prenda, en verdad se veía tan hermosa. Intercambiaban palabras cursis con tan solo la mirada, encerrándose en una burbuja en la que solo existían ellos dos, ignorando todo… y a Rose.

Rose no dejaba de mirarlos, tenia esa sonrisa deprava en su rostro. Divertida, golpeo el suelo con su baston, llamando la atención de los muchachos. — Siempre olvidan que sigo aquí – se sento plasidamente en una de las sillas del comedor, en medio de los jóvenes. — De cualquier forma, quiero que me cuenten detalles.

— ¿! Como cree que compartiremos algo asi con una vieja pervertida como usted?! – Le dijo Ranma lo suficientemente enfadado como para que su cien se inchara.

La viejecilla golpeo a Ranma en la cabeza con su baston. — Es lo menos que pueden hacer, después de todo, yo les preste mi casa, les regale alimentos e hice que se declararan o ¿no?

Ranma tan solo apretó los puños. Tenia razón, pero algo asi le daba mucha vergüenza, además eso era algo privado que solo a el y a Akane le correspondía hablar.

Akane estaba sorprendida— Emm… Rose… creo que…

Rose la interrumpió, soltando una risa chillona y muy grande, que casi parecía que su dentadura se le iba a salir. — ¿Cómo creen que les preguntaría detalles sobre su acto? No soy tan pervertida, ya les habia dicho que esto lo hacía para unir a personas, no para ir conociendo la vida intima de ellas – paro de reir. — Para que necesito esa información ¿para hacer un libro? – les sonrio. — Solo díganme, ¿sucedió algo raro mientras lo hacían?

El chico tenía los ojos entrecerrados con un puchero, expresión digna de un enfadado total. — Vieja loca – Rose lo volvio a golpear. El se recupero unos instantes después.

— Pues, cuando… - Akane miro a Ranma, lo que estaba apunto de decir la habia llenado de recuerdos. — Cuando estábamos haciendo el acto, un brillo parecido al fuego salio de mi cuerpo e inundo toda la habitación.

Ranma se llevo un dedo a la barbilla, recordando y pensando. Estaba tranquilo a pesar de todo y es que solo se concentraba en eso del brillo y no en todo lo demás, porque si se concentraba en todas las veces que habia recorrido el cuerpo de Akane con besos y caricias, iba a explotar y sin duda volveria a tocar a su prometida con tanta libídines. — Es verdad, en ese instante el cuarto se torno tan caliente que creí que nos quemaríamos.

Rose estaba sorprendida. Se acomodo los lentes; como si estuviese apunto de decir algo serio. Su cara se torno tan tranquila, sin expresión alguna, era la primera vez que los chicos temian por lo que ella estaba apunto de decir. — ¿Qué paso con el babydoll, donde esta? – se limito a decir.

— ¿Qué no tenia que desvanescerse? – Contesto Akane, Rose le respondió con una mirada confundida que demostraba la necesidad de una explicación. — Es que cuando Ranma me toco el babydoll se desvaneció y no quedo absolutamente nada de ella.

Rose estaba asombrada. Unos largos minutos se mantuvo en silencio y los jóvenes no dejaban de verla preguntandose si aquello era bueno o malo. — Vaya… - dijo al transcurso de un tiempo. — Ustedes si que arden.

Ambos cerraron los ojos sintiéndose tontos por creer que ella diría algo inteligente, cuerente o importante. Ranma tenía el ceño fruncido. — Usted y sus cosas… - bufo. — ¿Es malo que el babydoll se haya desvanecido?

— Claro que no, el babydoll jamás habia sufrido daño alguno, jamás habia desaparecido en los años que tengo como experiencia observando las consecuencias de este embrujo, siempre se despegaba del cuerpo de las chicas pero siempre aparecia, es la primera vez que me entero de algo asi y solo puedo llegar a una conclusión. – La cara de Rose se volvio a tonar seria. Se quito los lentes y los limpio, dramatizando todo. Se los coloco. — Su deseo mutuo a estado acumulado por mucho tiempo, ambos habían querido sentirse el uno al otro por tanto tiempo que al hacer el amor, el deseo fue tanto que la propia pasion de sus cuerpos evaporo la prenda, quemándola, por asi decirlo y desasiéndola. - Los chicos estaban atonitos. Sonrojados. Aquello era verdad, la pasión de la noche anterior era demaciada que parecía que ambos iban a explotar. Rose volvio a sonreir degeneradamente. — Tan jóvenes y tan pervertidos. Par de picarones. En especial tu Ranma, esa mirada que le dedicas a Akane además de amor, muestra a un chico con ganas de probar más de la floresita de Akane. – se acerco a Ranma. — ¿o me equivoco joven saotome?

La cara de Ranma tenia tantas expresiones, que era difícil averiguar cual era el sentimiento que lo inundaba en esos instantes. Pasaba de la vergüenza, al horror total, la timidez al nerviosismo, la alegría a la duda. — ¡Eso no es de su incumbencia!

Rose sonrio de medio lado y se aparto de el. — Como sea, todavía puedo ver esas caras preocupadas. ¿Paso algo?

Akane miro a Ranma, quería hablar con el y sobre su futuro. — Pues la verdad es que no sabemos… - Ranma la miro confundido igual que Rose.

— ¿No saben si paso algo o… no saben si pasara algo? – pregunto curiosa Rose.

— No sabemos si pasara algo… -Akane suspiro y Ranma agacho la vista. Y es que ambos tenían tantas cosas que siempre los separaban, su familia que quería casarlos y ellos definitivamente no estaban listos; las prometidas y los pretendientes que los asechaban, eran cosas que detestaban y que tal vez haría que se distanciaran, además de que estaba el hecho de todo lo que habían vivido. ¿Iban a poder seguir estanto juntos luego de eso? ¿Iban a poder romper los nervios que los inundaban constantemente al estar juntos? Creían que no lo iban a poder soportar y terminarían alejándose. Pero más que nada era el miedo a saber que vendría, el miedo a tener que enfrentar a todos como algo más, ya no solo como enemigos que estaban comprometidos; si no como una pareja total y plena.

El silencio se hizo presente y el contexto se torno incomodo por unos minimos instantes.

— Par de chicos bobos. – Dijo Rose. — Se preocupan por lo que vendrá, cuando solo tienen que disfrutar el momento… disfrutarse asi como están, enamorados y correspondidos, las decisiones que tangan que tomar vendrán en su tiempo, no es necesario que apresuren las cosas. – les sonrio. — Si se preocupan por que tal vez no estarán juntos o todo entre ustedes se alterara, yo les quitare esa preocupación y les dire que, todo entre ustedes cambiara y nada volverá a ser como antes, por que ahora saben sus sentimientos y han hecho cosas que solo los enamorados hacen, ustedes seguirán juntos y no se dejaran apartir de ahora, lo puedo ver. – les guiño el ojo con singular confianza.

Akane le sonrio a la viejecilla, ella tenia las palabras exactas de las que ella quería hablar y tenia razón, aveces podia ser tan atrevida y pervertida, pero otras tan reflexiva y llenarla de tanta confianza, de alguna forma, la admiraba por ser asi. — Gracias Rose… Ranma… - miro a Ranma. — No quiero que nada de lo que hemos vivido en los últimos días cambie, yo en verdad quiero mas momentos asi contigo, yo en verdad quiero estar a tu lado… ahora… - se sonrojo. — Por siempre.

Ranma estaba sonrojado. — Akane… - susurro y luego le sonrio. — Bueno, pues… supongo que yo… - Dejo de mirarla, para observar cualquier punto en la habitación, las palabras lindas no le salían así como así, habia antes todo un proceso de nervios. — tengo que hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlo así.

Se sonrieron profundamente, llenos de emociones y esperando que de ahora en adelante todo se tornara mucho mejor.

— Bueno, bueno, basta de cursilerías ¿ya tienen pensando que harán? – pregunto Rose.

— Regresaremos a casa y viviremos él momento. – Dijo Akane, levantándose decidida. Camino hacia Ranma y lo tomo de la mano, apartándolo de su asiento, el chico se mantuvo atónito ante aquello, pero luego, ante el entusiasmo de su prometida, la tomo de la mano y caminaron hacia la puerta.

— Gracias por su ayuda, vieja pervertida. – dijo Ranma de manera graciosa, le dieron la espalda y abrieron la puerta listos para salir.

Rose bufo, poso ambas manos en la mesa y sostuvo su cabeza entre ellas. — El amor y su constante estupidez. – los chicos regresaron la vista, alarmados por el tan mal comentario. — ¿Que no se dan cuenta que ambos siguen en ropa interior? – les sonrió ampliamente mientras se echaba a reír.

Ambos bajaron su vista alertados hacia sus cuerpos, al darse cuenta de lo que llevaban puesto, la chica se abrazo y Ranma se paro detrás de Akane, cubriéndose, después de todo aquel bóxer no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación.

— ¡Esto no es gracioso! – grito Ranma avergonzado.

Luego de un rato, ambos chicos se encontraban en la única gran habitación que había en la casa, Ranma se veía enfadado, molesto, todavía por aquella burla a su hombría, Akane por su parte buscaba por todo el lugar su ropa pero no la encontraba.  
De vez en cuando le echaba una miradita al chico, deleitándose con su bien formado cuerpo y le daban unas inmensas ganas de lazársele y…

— Akane… – Le hablo Ranma, sacándola de sus pensamientos un tanto pervertidos.

— ¿Eh? – Respondió ella, estaba tan sumergida en el vientre de Ranma y esos cuadros que no estaban tan formados, tan perfectos que lo hacían ver tan sexy.

— ¿Ya encontraste tu ropa? – Dijo el

Akane movió la cabeza hacia los lados. Su ropa jamás iba a aparecer, luego de haber dormido, él babydoll habia desvanecido toda prenda que llevaba consigo, extrañamente, toda su ropa habia desaparecido por completo excepto sus pantaletas, algo muy raro.

— Mmm – Ranma se llevo las manos a la barbilla pensando. — ¿Qué haremos? No puedes llegar a casa vistiendo solo así.

Akane suspiro, era verdad, ¿Que iba a pensar su familia al verla entrar por la puerta en ropa interior con tan solo la sudadera de Ranma?

Como si de una bendición se tratase, Rose, entro por la puerta de la habitación, brillando y trayendo la solución a ese pequeño problema, ya que entro con unas prendas entre sus manos. Las coloco suavemente en la cama.

— Supuse que necesitarías esto Akane. – Rose sonrió ampliamente. Le extendió una camisa un poco pequeña, color negra con un montón de flores que, a pesar de todo, le daban un estilo juvenil.

La joven la tomo entre sus manos. — ¿Estas segura, no te importa?

— Claro que no – Rose la tomo de la mano y se la acaricio. — Esa ropa es vieja y ya no me queda, solo se hace polvo en el ropero, además no tengo hijas a quien prestársela o dársela, así que no importa.

Akane le sonrió tiernamente y comenzó a subir su sudadera, para ponérsela, pero Rose la interrumpió.

— Ranma supongo que debes salir. – Le sugirió Rose

Ranma se cruzo de brazos y su entrecejo se frunció. — No veo el por que tenga que irme.

Akane lo miro por sobre sus hombros. — Vamos Ranma, sal, tengo que vestirme, saldré en un momento.

— No entiendo Akane, quieres que me vaya pero no encuentro la razón si yo antes ya te vi… - paro un segundo, sonrojado por las imágenes que llegaron a su mente en ese instante. — Desnuda – susurro.

La chica Tendo se sonrojo y abrazo la prenda. — Lo sé pero…

Rose miraba la escena un tanto incrédula, de todas las parejas que habia visto en su casa, era la primera a los que habia visto ser tan tímidos y vergonzosos. Bufo exasperada y empujo a Ranma fuera de la habitación y rápidamente cerró la puerta. Ranma se dio cuenta tarde que estaba afuera, solamente grito un ¡oiga! Y sin más remedio, se quedo esperando.

Rose camino hacia la cama vieja de la habitación, se sentó cómodamente y empezó a acariciar las sabanas de esta, mientras observaba como la chica se cambiaba de ropa.

— Vaya Akane, eres muy hermosa ya veo por que Ranma quedo tan satisfecho. – Dijo Rose, mientras movía las cejas de arriba abajo, la chica solo se abrazo a sí misma, por alguna razón sintió miedo, como si Rose fuera a violentarla de alguna manera, y ¿quién no?, si la vieja se veía muy pervertida. Akane prosiguió sin decir nada. Rose suspiro luego de un rato. — Esta cama me trae tantos recuerdos… aquí fue donde perdí la maldición y en la que di todo por amor… - una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro. — El era increíble.

Akane se sonrojo un instante al pensar que habia estado en la misma cama donde hacía años Rose también habia estado, tratando de eliminar toda imagen pervertida que se le habia aparecido en la mente, cambio de tema. — Por cierto ¿dónde está el?

Rose se torno aun más seria, dejo de acariciar la sabana y pauso por prolongado tiempo. — El falleció hace un año…

Akane dejo de vestirse y agacho la vista, se detesto por un momento, tenía que ser obvio que eso háyase pasado, puesto que Rose jamás hablo de él. — Lo siento…

La viejecilla sonrió de medio lado y luego abrió la boca asombrada, mientras subía su cara hacia el techo, dejando caer levemente sus lentes los cuales se sostuvieron en su nariz. — Nuestra primera vez fue maravillosa, la forma en que me tocaba y…

— ¡Basta! – grito Akane. — No quiero saber sobre su vida privada. – Rose solo se echo hacia atrás riendo, le encantaba torturar a los jóvenes.

Ranma esperaba a que las únicas mujeres en la casa, bajaran, iba de un lado a otro por la sala, se encontraba sonrojado. Trataba de eliminar todos los pensamientos impuros que se le veían a la mente, cada vez que recordaba como seria su vida de ahora en adelante, siempre terminaba por pensar en Akane bajo el, semi-desnuda o completamente desnuda, hecho que lo ponía ansioso.  
El crujir de una puerta cerrarse lo paró en seco, el miro hacia arriba y allí estaba… Dicen que cuando el ser humano ve algo que le gusta, las pupilas se dilatan y exactamente así se encontraban los ojos de Ranma, dilatados, asombrados por la belleza que veían bajar y es que la pequeña blusa negra con rosas y el short de mezclilla que ella portaba, le dejaban ver una esbelta figura y unas hermosas piernas que contrastaban con el perfil de luchadora de la muchacha. Era maravillosa.

Akane bajo y se coloco justo enfrente a él, levemente sonrojada ante la cara un tanto boba que su chico le dedicaba.

_Perspectiva de Ranma_

Y allí estaba, justo a unos centímetros de mí. La ropa, aunque un poco vieja, la hacía ver tan endiabladamente bella, mi cabeza se puso en blanco y sentí un inmenso calor recorrerme el cuerpo ante tal imagen, quería lanzármele a abrazarla y besarla, de no ser porque esa vieja pervertida se encontraba justo detrás de ella, lo hubiera hecho. Que por cierto, me hacía señas un tanto extrañas, tenía los labios enfrente, como si fuera un pato esperando comida, pareciera que me indicaba… ¿un beso? ¿Pero que rayos, está loca? Luego subió ambos dedos, levantando el dedo pulgar, tratando de que yo hiciese algo, pero la verdad es que no se, es muy confuso todo, ella se golpeó la cabeza con su mano ante mi evidente confusión, se acerco a lado mío y me pego con su hombro en mi brazo, subió las cejas de arriba abajo y me dijo:

— ¿No se ve bien Akane? – sonrió depravadamente o tal vez solo sonrió y ya, la verdad es que ya no se sabe.

Cerré la boca, cruce los brazos y dirigí mi vista hacia el techo, tratando de tranquilizarme y pensando en que contestar, no iba a ser cursi y le iba a demostrar a Rose que tenia razón, jamás me gusto ser guiado por las personas, a excepción de mi padre.

— Claro que se ve bien, a cualquier marimacha le cae mejor ser un poco mas femenina. – Sonreí esperando sonar divertido, pero no funciono, por que inmediatamente un bastón y un puño se incrustaron en mi cabeza y cara. No reproche nada, me lo merecía.

Nos encontrábamos enfrente de aquella enorme mansión, que por dentro se demostraba lo contrario, porque era más pequeña que el dojo, pero no dejaba de ser bella a su modo y ahora, tenía un significado muy importante en mi vida y creo que también en la de Akane. Rose cerró la puerta con llave y caminamos hacia fuera del callejón, yo iba tras de Akane, ella estaba molesta por el ultimo comentario y yo estaba arrepentido, pero soy muy orgulloso como para pedirle perdón. Antes de darme cuenta, sentí como una mano huesuda me lanzo de frente, obligando a sostenerme de Akane para no tropezar, tuve que abrazarla y ella paro.

Estaba muy nervioso y sentí como mis mejillas se calentaron, esbozando quizá, un sonrojo, no entendía como simples acciones como esas aun me causaban pena, aun no me acostumbraba. Rose se adelanto y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos dijo ¡ADIOS, LOS VERE PRONTO! Alejándose, Akane giro su cabeza por sobre su hombro y se volteo, lo suficiente para abrazarme de frente, tal vez creyó que lo habia echo porque quería disculparme, pero no era así.

— No peleemos más Ranma. – Me susurro en mi oído y un escalofrió recorrió mi ser.

La separe por los hombros y asentí, ella sonrió. Seguimos caminando hacia el final del callejón y en cuanto salimos, observe a una horda de hombres con pancartas que decían cosas como _"AKANE TE AMO, AKANE SE MI ESPOSA, TE ADORO" _e inmediatamente se abalanzaron sobre ella, todavía pensaban que estaba embrujada. La mire desesperado y tan rápido como pude, la rodee con uno de mis brazos, atrayéndola a mi cuerpo, fruncí el ceño y les dedique una mirada muy molesta, les indique que ella era mía y que tenían que alejarse, pareció funcionar, porque todos los chicos se mantuvieron en pausa, asimilando la situación. Tome confianza en mí mismo y camine en esa posición con ella, Akane no decía nada, tal vez estaba incrédula o nerviosa, que se yo. Tratando de demostrar superioridad, guarde una de mis manos en mis bolsillos, cerré los ojos y camine aun más seguro de mi mismo, sentí como una sonrisa de medio lado se formo en mi rostro, me sentía triunfador.

— ¡No puede ser, Akane y Ranma formalizaron su relación! – grito uno de los chicos detrás nuestro. Escuche varios sollozos luego de eso.

Seguí caminando hasta que escuche las voces lejos de nosotros.

— Ranma – me dijo calmadamente Akane, pero no le preste atención y seguí caminando con los ojos cerrados, en verdad me sentía tan confiado. — Ranma. – me volvió a llamar, ignorándola de nuevo, luego sentí un dolor en mi frente, obligándome a caer de espaldas, comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente y me sostuve aquel golpe. Al hacerlo vi a Akane de cuclillas, cerca de mío; reía sin parar. Yo habia chocado con una pared.

— ¡No es gracioso marimacha! – Dije, con un tono de voz alto, no me gustaba que se burlaran de mi y mucho menos Akane ¿Qué se cree?

Akane hizo un pequeño puchero mientras su entrecejo se fruncía. Me golpeo con uno de sus dedos el golpe y yo gruñí de dolor.

— Bobo. – Me dijo y luego comenzó a reír aun más fuerte, yo estaba muy enfadado pero luego de verla sonreír con tanta tranquilidad y al verla tan feliz, comenzó a reír también. Reíamos fuerte, tan fuerte que nuestras risas se acoplaban sintonizando una melodía con un sonido muy grato, el de dos enamorados.

Regresábamos por uno de los senderos que nos llevaba a casa, yo caminaba sobre la zanja, demostrando mi evidente agilidad, mientras miraba a Akane de reojo, ella tenía una sonrisa sutil en su boca y miraba hacia enfrente con entusiasmo, aquello me parecía dulce y me preguntaba si estaba motivada por nuestro futuro juntos, porque, yo lo estaba. De pronto ella paro mirando hacia enfrente, yo la mire por unos segundos y pose mi vista hacia la dirección que ella observaba y las vi. Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi estaban frente al dojo, esperando que yo llegase, ¡diablos! me habia olvidado por completo de que ellas existían. Baje con agilidad junto a Akane y la mire, ella retrocedió, y me dedico una mirada que decía todo. Quería huir del lugar y perdernos en cualquiera otro para no tener que soportarlas, pero no, yo no quería huir, quería demostrarle que ella era más importante que todas ellas, así que la tome de la mano y le sonreí, emitiéndole confianza, ella me miro titubeante y regreso su vista al frente.

Caminamos de la mano hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de ellas, las cuales al verme, corrieron hacia mí. Pararon al observar como sostenía a Akane.

— ¿Ranma? – Dijo Ukyo con una mirada de duda.

— Ukyo – le dije seriamente.

— ¿Qué haces con chica violenta así? – Pregunto Shampoo, con sus manos cruzadas, estaba enfadada.

— Le sostengo la mano. – Dije esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué haces eso Ranma? – Pregunto de nuevo Ukyo.

Mire a Akane y luego las mire a ellas. — Porque ella es mi prometida. – Fui directo, quería hacerles saber que habia aceptado nuestra relación.

Kodachi abrió los ojos inmensurablemente. — Debes estar confundido mi Ranma, yo te regresare a la realidad… - dijo mientras se acercaba, al parecer quería darme un beso porque cerró los ojos y levanto los labios, yo puse un dedo en su frente antes de que lograra mi cometido y luego retrocedí con Akane de la mano.

Akane no dejaba de verme, estaba sorprendida, tal vez jamás se imagino que yo hiciera algo así, pero ella habia ocasionado que mis acciones cambiaran. Desde hace días, yo era un nuevo Ranma.

— Escuchen, yo ya tome una decisión, Akane es mi prometida y con ella es con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días, lo siento si les hice perder el tiempo por mucho tiempo, pero ahora, pueden irse con el chico que quieran.- les sonreí, esperando que lo aceptaran, aunque sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil.

Las chicas tenían el ceño fruncido, cruzaron los brazos tan sincronizadas que daban miedo, se mantuvieron en silencio por prologando tiempo.

— Bueno… - Dijo Ukyo, suspirando, luego. Yo la mire confundido al igual que Akane. — Supongo que siempre fue evidente pero jamás lo quisimos ver. – Abrí los ojos sorprendido, ¿en verdad iba a ser así de fácil?, mis otras prometidas la miraron molestas por haber hablado por ellas. Ukyo las volteo a ver. — Además Ranma no es perfecto…- Dijo y yo sentí algo raro en mi estomago. — Es un hombre que se convierte en mujer, ¿no se han puesto a pensar? que seriamos unas raras por salir con alguien así – Shock, Shock total. Estaba impactando, de alguna forma eso me habia dolido más que cualquier otra cosa.

— Es verdad. – Dijo Kodachi. — Ami solo me gustaba por su cuerpo, pero ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón, no es nada fuera de este mundo. – Soltó un chillido que en realidad era una risa muy peculiar y molesta. Yo sentí que mi orgullo se habia partido en dos, siempre habia sido un chico que era muy popular con las mujeres y el hecho de que ellas estuvieran diciendo todo eso, me dolía, me dolía y mucho, apreté la mano de Akane para soportar todo, en fin, todavía me quedaba ella, pero luego…

— Jamás lo habia pensando de ese modo. – Dijo Shampoo, asombrada de lo que las chicas habían dicho. — ¿Como me pude enamorar de alguien así? De alguien tan raro, afeminado, poco sexy y esa trenza ¿Qué? – Dijo riendo, de hecho las tres se burlaban de mí. Me sentía de lo peor, solté la mano de Akane y agache la vista, quería llorar, luego, determinado apreté mis puños y las mire a las tres.

— ¡Yo soy mejor partido para ustedes que cualquier otro! – dije, casi llorando, estaba molesto y las quería de vuelta, pero en vez de eso las chicas rieron mas y me dieron la espalda, se tomaron de las manos y gritaron _¡patético_! Mientras se alejaban, yo caí derrumbado, en ese momento solo importaba yo, pero en ese instante Akane me golpeo con su fuerza sobre natural y volví a la realidad.

— Tal vez debería tomar todos sus puntos de vista y dejarte también. – Dijo enfadada. Comenzó a alejarse de mí hacia él dojo.

Me levante como pude y corrí tras ella, habia actuado tan mal. — Lo siento Akane, lo dije de broma, en verdad me alegra que haya sido tan fácil todo y…- ella paro en la puerta del dojo y la miraba preocupada. — ¿Qué pasa?

— Ellos querrán que nos casemos. – susurro, me miro angustiada. — Ranma no estoy lista para casarme aun contigo.

Yo tampoco. La amaba desde hace tiempo pero juntar mi vida tan rápido no era una decisión fácil, quería primero estar con ella más tiempo, independientemente de lo que hayamos hecho, no era razón para unirnos en matrimonio… no aun no… Suspire. — Lo sé, yo tampoco estoy listo aun… - hubo silencio, nos dábamos ánimos para entrar de la mano y anunciar nuestro amor, pero al hacerlo todo cambiaria. — Lo tengo – dije entusiasmado.

— ¿lo tienes? – pregunto confundida Akane.

— Y si fingimos que nuestra relación no ha cambiado…. – le dije, si hacíamos eso, nuestra vida seguiría igual, nuestra relación seria un secreto a voces.

— pero…

— No te preocupes por nuestra relación, seguirá igual que hasta ahora, solo que será un secreto. – le guiñe el ojo, esperando que aceptara.

Se llevo un dedo a la barbilla, reflexionando. — Creo que deberíamos hacer eso, asi no nos presionarían con lo de la boda. – me sonrió.

Le devolví el gesto y entramos sin tomarnos de la mano, ella iba a aparentar que estaba enfadada conmigo y yo con ella y así fue. A entrar, todos nos recibieron angustiados y preocupados por donde habíamos estado, les explicamos que tuvimos que refugiarnos en una casa que creíamos sola, pero que estaba habitada por una vieja depravada que nos resguardo. Nos preguntaron el por que de la ropa de Akane y como habíamos desecho el embrujo. Obviamente no les diríamos que hicimos el amor y que todo habia acabado allí. No, no, tuvimos que mentir. Les dijimos que la ropa se desvanecía por el efecto del babydoll y que nos desicimos de este por medio de un ritual en el que Akane tenía que bañarse con la prenda, con agua caliente y que lo que el viejo Hapossai nos habia dicho, era falso. Era una explicación algo inusual y por un momento creimos que no nos crerian pero confiaron en nosotros y no hicieron mas preguntas.

El día termino y por fin pudimos descansar de tan ajetreados días. Yo estaba recostado oyendo los ronquidos de él detestable panda que dormía conmigo, estaba enfadado por eso y por lo incomodo que era mi futon, me movía de un lado a otro tratando de acomodarme, pero luego, una idea atravesó mi cerebro_. "¿y si voy a dormir con Akane?",_ me sonroje por el hecho de pensar en eso, pero quería hacerlo, dure un par de minutos dándome animo, pero al final… cuidadosamente, me levante para no despertar a mi padre. Salí de la habitación y camine sigilosamente hacia el cuarto de Akane, le toque la puerta suavemente y luego de un par de toquidos, ella abrió, tenia puesta una pijama muy tradicional, le tapaba completamente el cuerpo, extrañe por un momento el babydoll.

— ¿Qué sucede? – me pregunto, mas dormida que despierta.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – le susurre nervioso, lo sé, porque mi voz se oía titubeante.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo con tu futon?

— Es molesto, huele mal y es incomodo… anda, solo por esta noche.

Ella miro hacia tras, a su cama y luego me miro. — Esta bien. – dijo, abriendo mas la puerta, invitándome a pasar. Camino lentamente hacia su cama y se dejo caer del lado de la pared, me dio la espalda y yo me metí en la cama. — Buenas noches. – me dijo

— Buenas. – dije y cerré los ojos, pero no podía dormir, el olor de Akane me desquiciaba por completo y recordaba su piel desnuda. La mire y me dieron ganas de volver a sentirla mía, llego un momento en el que no pude mas, me volteé hacia su espalda y…

_Continuara…_

* * *

_Yo tenía la intención de acabarlo aquí, pero no pude, por que, ¡ha! Por mas que lo acorto todo lo que puedo, siempre termina siendo largo y asi :c tal vez ya les aburrió tanto capitulo, pero el que sigue si sera, en definitiva, el final, sera lemon y sere mas explicita, no es bueno prometer por que aveces las personas no cumplen, pero yo si (: vi un comentario que me preguntaba por que evitaba las palabras tal y como son, me refiero a pechos y esas cosas, es por que quería hacer el capitulo anterior mas romantico y lindo *w* tal vez solo logre confundirlos pero eso fue lo que hice :( Este capitulo esta narrado desde dos perspectivas como pueden darse cuenta xD, les gusta que sea asi? O que lo narre solo yo? El próximo capitulo tal vez lo haga desde la perspectiva meramente de Ranma. Espero que les guste y espero críticas o lo que quieran, ya saben que estoy bien abierta a todo tipo de review. En fin que tengan bonita semana que yo no tardo en volver a subir cap :*_


	8. Chapter 8

¡El final!

CAPITULO OCHO

_La unión de dos almas_

Akane y yo nos encontrábamos acostados en su cama, ella estaba de lado de la pared dándome la espalda y yo estaba detrás suyo aferrándome a la única sabana que nos cubria a los dos, tenia la vista puesta en el techo. Estaba muy nervioso, tal vez no fue una buena idea ir a dormir con Akane, yo solo fui con el fin de descansar no para todo lo contrario. Cerre los ojos para tratar de tranquilizarme y consiliar el sueño, pero fue imposible, porque empecé a ser más sensible a las pequeñas cosas; podía escuchar el reloj electrónico que Akane poseía, cambiar de numero con un tic tecnológico. Fruncí el ceño y trate de ignorar el sonido, pero después… un aroma… un perfume que no había percibido antes apareció de repente, abrí los ojos y mire a Akane, era ella. Akane tenía un olor natural que afortunadamente ya habia podido probar y sentir tan cerca de mí; ella desprendía un aroma a rosas pero también irradiaba frescura, era un olor que me gustaba mucho y que sin duda quería volver a oler más de cerca. Contemple su espalda por una hora aproximadamente, pero es que me imaginaba una manera de acercarme más a ella y extasiarme con su olor sin despertarla… quizá debería abrazarla… pero eso me llevaba a pensar en ella desnuda mientras yo la tocaba con tanto afán, tenía mis mejillas sonrojadas y mi gran amiguito se habia motivado. ¡Rayos! Yo solo quería abrazarla. Me levante con mi codo, con la intención de verle la cara, apoyándome en él, mire su rostro. Era muy hermosa… La recorrí con mi vista, comencé por su frente un poco ancha y en ese instante desee poner un beso tímido allí, pero me contuve y seguí mi recorrido hacia sus parpados cerrados, camine con mi vista hacia su nariz y luego pare en sus labios, esos que se abrían y cerraban dejando salir un pequeño silbido, me relamí mis labios al pensar en lo bien que sabían y las ganas que tenia de besarlos. Me volví a recostar y apreté fuerte la sabana que nos cubría, me daba ánimos para no tocarla, seguramente ella quería dormir y no… no lo que yo quería hacer. De nuevo percibí su olor en mi nariz y vi como su pecho subía y bajaba, respirando, esa pequeña acción inconsciente, mando todos mis esfuerzos por controlarme al diablo.  
Me deje llevar por mis impulsos y me gire detrás de su espalda, con cuidado la abrase, rodeando su vientre con mis brazos, la atraje más hacia mí y puse mi boca entre su hombro. Me sorprendí por lo tranquilo que me había puesto de repente. Al tenerla tan cerca todos mis sueños se hicieron realidad y empezó a respirar agitadamente, la estaba deseando más allá de un simple abrazo… Luego de un par de minutos sentí como ella rodeaba con sus manos mis brazos, correspondiendo mi apretón.

Ella bostezo y comenzó a hablar, aun tenía los ojos cerrados. — Ranma… Creo que debemos programar el despertador para una hora antes de que todos despierten. – soltó otro bostezo y su voz empezó a calmarse, estaba quedándose dormida de nuevo. — No quiero… quiero que nadie nos… – empezó a susurrar. — Nos descubra.

Se quedo dormida luego de la última frase, pero yo no iba a dejar que durmiera, ese día no la había podido tocar, primero por que aquella vieja pervertida llego de la nada, luego al llegar lo primero que hicimos fue comer algo y tener que dar explicaciones. No habíamos tenido tiempo de estar juntos y no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Luego de unos minutos que ella paro de hablar, posicione, un poco nervioso, mi boca en su pequeño y fino cuello; empecé a besarlo, mis mejillas estaban muy calientes y sentía que mi entrecejo temblaba, no era experto en eso de las caricias y besos, pero me había vuelto un fanático de ello. Sentí la respiración de Akane agitada.

— Ranma… - Logro articular, tal vez entre sueños o quizá por lo bien que lo hacía, de cualquier forma eso me dio la pauta para continuar besándola, camine desde su cuello a su mejilla y coloque un pequeño beso allí, luego baje hacia detrás de su cuello, besándolo, baje la blusa de dormir, un poco de su espalda, y empecé a dejar caricias con mis labios allí, en su cuello, en sus hombros... Yo tenía los ojos cerrados y permitía extasiar a mis sentidos con su delicada piel. Esa piel que me llevaba más allá del mundo normal, me transportaba a un lugar donde habia artistas marciales combatiendo tan espectacularmente y donde el cielo era bañado por bolas de arroz. Magnifico. Pensé. Sentí una mano un poco fría tocar mi mejilla y yo abrí los ojos.

— Espera – me susurro Akane, agitada por mis últimas acciones. No me permitió hablar por que inmediatamente se giro, quedando frente a frente, muy cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi nariz. — No hagas esto aquí, alguien podría escucharnos y descubrirnos.

— ¡Akane! – la llame un poco fuerte. — No hemos podido estar juntos desde que salimos de esa casa. – Ya no estaba tan nervioso, tenía confianza por que ella no me habia golpeado. La tome de las caderas y la acerque más a mí, sintiendo sus piernas chocar con las mías. — Te extraño. – le dije cursimente. Casi quise vomitar por que yo no era así, pero Akane me permitía sacar todas las cosas dulces que odiaba a flote. Eso demostraba lo genial que era.

Vi un leve sonrojo, a pesar de la obscuridad, en su cara. — Pero ¿y si nos descubre alguien?

Yo sentí que una sonrisa depravada, tipo Rose, formarse en mi rostro. Deje por un momento sus caderas, salí de la cama y camine hacia la puerta. La cerré con seguro y me gire hacia Akane, la contemple desde allí un momento y casi quise empezar a reír. Ella tenía una cara muy rara, que jamás habia visto, sus expresiones faciales eran muy extrañas, se mordía el labio inferior y tenía los ojos entre cerrados, como si estuvieran sufriendo por algo, sus cejas estaban levemente fruncidas y su mano estaba sobre su frente. Comprendí entonces, que ella estaba corrigiendo sus deseos. Me le acerque, aparte la sabana que la cubría y me subí sobre ella, coloque ambas manos de lado de sus mejillas, en la cama y la bese, lo menos ruidoso que podía.

Nos separamos al tiempo y ella comenzó a jugar con mi trenza, estaba tensa. — En verdad yo también quiero esto Ranma, pero no quiero que nos escuchen.

Estaba arto con eso de que alguien nos iba a descubrir. Todos tenían el sueño pesado. Kasumi terminaba cansada del quehacer de la casa y dormía profundamente. Nabiki, ella siempre ha sido una floja y para nada se despertaba, que decir de los tres viejos que vivían con nosotros, ni una mosca atorada en su garganta los despertaría. Suspire.

— No gritemos entonces. – sugerí.

— Eso es imposible – Dijo ella un poco avergonzada

En ese instante sentí como un sonrojo aparecía en mis mejillas, no tenía experiencia en esto, pero al parecer lo hacía muy bien. — No dejare que grites entonces. – le sonreí tímidamente.

Ella alzo una ceja confundida y quizá me preguntaría como, pero no se lo permití, por que tome sus labios por sorpresa besándolos desesperadamente. Deje un momento sus labios y baje hacia su barbilla, me traslade desde allí a su cuello, donde juguete un poco , Akane se aferro a mi cuello y empezó a suspirar desenfrenadamente, yo baje entonces, hacia sus pechos y empecé a besarlos sobre su ropa, los besaba con mucho fanatismo, inmerso en lo hermosos que eran, pero en un punto, me desespere al sentir la tela e incociente, mordí uno de ellos, rasgando un poco su pijama, ella grito y yo pare en seco al escucharla, regrese mi vista hacia la de ella y nos mantuvimos en silencio un tiempo. Estábamos aterrados, esperábamos que alguien llegara y tocara la puerta. Nadie llego luego de un rato y yo empecé a reír sin sonido, ella frunció el ceño y me golpeo levemente la espalda.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso. – me regaño.

— Lo siento, pero es que tu pijama me estorba. – lleve mis manos hacia su estomago y empecé a subir su blusa, con la intención de despojarla de ella, mientras lo hacía, acariciaba sus mejillas con mis labios. Pase la blusa por su estomago y luego por sus grandes pechos, ella no llevaba sujetador y eso me permitió admirarlos al desnudo en un instante, ni si quiera termine de quitarle la parte de arriba de la pijama, cuando yo ya estaba succionando uno de sus senos, mientras que con mi otra mano tocaba el otro. Podía sentir como Akane se estremecía debajo de mí y se contraía contra su espalda, eso me daba una sensación placentera y seguí besando su atributo con más desesperación. Me aparte de ella para terminar de desvestirla y termine por quitarle completamente la blusa. La contemple luego de eso.

— Desnuda resultas ser menos marimacha. – le dije divertido, ella frunció el ceño y sonrió con malicia.

— Tocándome así, resultas ser menos afeminado. – eso me dolió, pero me lo merecía, sonreí de medio lado y me volví a subir sobre ella, la tome de las caderas y me senté con ella sobre mí. Le bese de nuevo los labios y luego empecé a bajar por su delicado cuello hacia sus pechos. Ella se sostenía fuerte de mi espalda y yo la acercaba más de las caderas hacia mí, rozando nuestras intimidades. El calor comenzó a ser tan intenso, que mi camiseta ya era insoportable, me separe un momento de ella y me la subí, quitándomela en cuestión de segundos. Luego de eso, sentí sus manos frías chocar contra mi vientre, acariciándolo.

_Perspectiva de Akane_

Ranma se quito la camiseta, yo estaba tan sumergida en lo que él hacía que ignore por completo que aun la llevaba. Cuando se despojo de ella, pude contemplar aquel bien definido cuerpo, su vientre con cuadros más o menos marcados que me resultaban tan sexis, tuve que llevar mis manos hacia sus pectorales con la necesidad de sentirlos, me sonroje por lo delicada que era su piel y me acerque a besarlo, tocando sus pectorales y vientre con mis labios, el me abrazo por la espalda, tembloroso. Me aparte un momento de lo que hacía y lo vi completamente sonrojado, era una lámpara roja entre la obscuridad.

— ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte divertida.

— No me acostumbro a nada de esto. – dijo tímidamente. No entendía como de un momento a otro se ponía tan nervioso. El podía tocarme de una manera tan asombrosa, sin dudar tanto, pero al momento de tocarlo y besarlo, se volvía la persona más tímida del universo. Era extraño, pero de igual forma era encantador. Seguí besándolo con mas afán y sentí su miembro crecer debajo de mi. Seguimos jugando con nuestros cuerpos un tiempo más, intercambiábamos turnos, a veces parecía más una competencia por quien le hacía sentir más cosas al otro, por que cada vez que yo le besaba alguna parte de su atractivo cuerpo, el imitaba lo mismo pero con mas desesperación o cada vez que yo lo tocaba suavemente, tratando de transmitirle mis deseos, el me respondía haciendo lo mismo, pero de una forma más sutil, tan lenta, que a veces parecía que temía por que me rompiera. Hubo un momento en el que el calor de nuestros cuerpos era tan inmenso que ya no era suficiente solo tocarnos, ya necesitábamos otra cosa, necesitábamos sentirnos el uno del otro, necesitábamos culminar todo con un acto de amor desbordante, necesitábamos hacer el amor…

Ambos seguíamos en la misma posición. Nos besábamos con mucho entusiasmo y Ranma recorría mi cuello y mis pechos con su boca, mientras yo me aferraba a su espalda. — Ranma… te necesito dentro. – le dije.

El me volvió a besar la boca. — Bien – dijo al separarse de mí.

Yo lo tome de los hombros, estaba dispuesta acomodarme debajo para hacerlo, pero él me tomo de las manos y los aparto de sus hombros. — ¿Qué pasa, no lo haremos? – pregunte.

— Claro que lo haremos. – me sonrió de medio lado. — Pero quiero hacerlo de una manera diferente.

— ¿Diferente? – Pregunte. No sabía que había más maneras, nunca había hablado con mis amigas de sexo, siempre me contaban sus experiencias sexuales pero ninguna de ellas había pasado de tocarse efusivamente, pero ahora, yo era la más experimentada…

El asintió. —Sentados. – sugirió avergonzado.

Estaba confundida. — ¿Sentados?

Volvió a asentir, pude ver un sonrojo parcial en sus mejillas, gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. — Si, solo tienes que… - miro su miembro que estaba debajo de mi, señalándolo— Ponerlo dentro de ti, en esta posición y listo. – sonrió nervioso.

Moví mi cabeza hacia un lado, perpleja por lo fácil que sonaba, pero más por su conocimiento sobre el tema. — ¿Cómo sabes sobre esa posición? – entre cerré los ojos de manera autoritaria.

El giro sus ojos hacia el piso. Siempre que tenía algo vergonzoso que decir lo hacía, para evitar hablar de ello, era fácil leer sus sentimientos en ese momento. — Cosas de chicos.

— Dime. – lo obligue con una mirada imponente.

Se sonrojo y frunció el ceño, nervioso. — Los chicos de la escuela no paran de contar las posiciones que han probado y por eso pensé que no sería mala idea intentar una de ellas.

Me lleve un dedo a la boca pensando en el procedimiento que me había dicho. — Esta bien, hagámoslo. – el sonrió de manera triunfante y yo me levante un poco, baje con cuidado mi braga y saque de su bóxer su gran amiguito, el cerro los ojos y me abrazo, los hombres se emocionan con pequeñeces, pensé. Con cuidado, embone su miembro en mi intimidad, como si de un rompecabezas se tratase y al hacerlo sentí un dolor recorrerme mi parte inferior, sentí un ardor profundo en mi intimidad y mis muslos, que rápidamente se traslado a mis caderas. Gruñí lo más bajo posible.

Ranma me escucho sufrir, me abrazo y acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo, pude sentir su respiración agitada en mi oreja. — Tranquila Akane. – Me dijo y con cuidado deposito un beso en mi mejilla, dispuesto a calmar mi dolor. Me encantaba que Ranma fuera tan amable en ese aspecto conmigo y no dejaba de preguntarme si otros chicos actuarían como él. Pensé que no y me sentí afortunada. Trate de no quejarme más y con cuidado empecé a moverme hacia enfrente y hacia atrás, en realidad no sabía cómo hacerlo y era por eso que trataba de hallar el movimiento adecuado que nos hiciera sentir placer. No me agrado la manera en que lo hacía y empecé a moverme circularmente, Ranma no dejaba de gemir sin sonido, pero yo no estaba disfrutando para nada. El, tratando de guiarme, me tomo de las caderas y comenzó a hacer que brincara sobre él, fue allí cuando encontré la respuesta a tan complejo examen, por que empecé a sentir un cosquilleo agradable envolver mi estomago y mis sentidos enloquecieron al máximo, estaba a punto de soltar un gemido de placer pero al percatarse; Ranma me beso ahogándolo con su boca, desasiéndolo con sus labios.

Las horas pasaron, yo seguía brincando sobre él, a veces lento, otras rápido y cada vez que uno de los dos quería gritar, nos calmábamos mutuamente con un beso o a veces simplemente poníamos nuestras manos en nuestras bocas para que no saliese sonido alguno de ellas. Ranma hizo un movimiento ágil con sus caderas sobre mí y yo brinque un poco rápido, sintiendo su miembro llegar hasta lo más recoveco de mi ser, abalance mi boca contra el hombro de Ranma y estaba dispuesta a besarlo para evitar gritar, pero en vez de eso, lo mordí por tanta pasión desenfrenada del momento, Ranma solo gruño y escondió su grito de dolor bajo mi cuello, besándolo. De esa manera terminamos el acto, el se dejo caer de espaldas mientras yo seguía sobre él, me recosté en su pecho. Yo miraba la pared con la respiración entre cortada, calmándome y él se aferraba a mis muslos, mientras trataba de regresar su ritmo cardiaco a la normalidad. Nos quedamos dormidos casi al mismo tiempo.

Las horas pasaron y con ella la noche, habíamos estado _"jugueteando"_ hasta la madrugada y habíamos caído rendidos. De no ser por mis necesidades fisiológicas, jamás me hubiera despertado y alguien probablemente nos descubriría. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi intimidad, propio de cuando uno necesita ir al baño, me levante adormilada del pecho de Ranma, lo mire dormir tan tranquilo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro que inevitablemente tuve que depositarle un beso en su barbilla. Sonrei luego de eso y lleve mi vista hacia el reloj electrónico. ¡5:40 am! ¡Era muy tarde! Teniamos que entrar a la escuela a las siente en punto, Kasumi se levantaban a eso de las seis en punto a hacer el desayuno, Nabiki salía de su cuarto ya arreglada a las seis veinte, papa y los demás iban a desayunar cuando Kasumi los llamaba, a eso de las seis y media, calculando, teníamos solo veinte minutos para regresar todo a la normalidad. Me tranquilise, solo era cuestión de levantar a Ranma, que se vistiese y mandarlo fuera de mi habitación. Con cuidado comenze a zarandearlo levemente. _"Ranma" _lo llame entre un susurro, pero él no se inmuto. Lo volvi a llamar, esta vez se giro pero no se levanto. Mire el reloj cinco cincuenta, ¡el tiempo corria y Ranma no se levantaba! Desesperada, tome uno de los libros de mi mesa y le golpie la cabeza con el. Se despertó.

— ¡Demonios Akane! – me dijo enfadado, mientras se acariciaba el golpe.

— ¡Vete de aquí! – lo jale del brazo, levantándolo de mi cama.

— ¡Espera Akane! – me reprocho el.

— Es tarde, no tardan en despertar, no querrás que te encuentren en mi habitación desnudo ¿o si?

Se sonrojo y tapo a su amiguito con una de sus manos, quizá avergonzado de lo bien detallado que se veía, gracias a la bendita luz del dia. — No soy el único que esta desnudo.

Era verdad, yo también estaba sin ropa, me abraze avergonzada, una cosa era mirarse en la obscuridad pero otra a plena luz del dia. El sonrio divertido y empezó a tomar su ropa del piso. Yo tome la sabana de la cama y me rodee el cuerpo con ella, observe a Ranma luego de eso, ¡rayos! Hasta para vestirse era muy sensual, lo hacia con lentitud y casi quise desear ser en ese instante su ropa, para poder acariciarle con tanta sutilesa su hermosa piel. Me sonroje, lo sentí. El se dio cuenta de mi mirada y volteo a verme, yo evite sus ojos, transportando los mios hacia el piso.

El se termino de vestir y abrió la puerta del cuarto. — Me voy.

No quería que se fuera. Queria que el siguiera alli conmigo, no para hacer cosas malas, tal vez solo para abrazarnos y besarnos, quizá solo para hablar, cualquier cosa menos que se fuera, pero tenia que. Me levante rápido antes de que saliese, lo tome de la cabeza, girándolo y le bese la boca suavemente. — Buenos días. – le dije con una sonrisa.

El mevolvio a besar. — Buenos días marimacha. – Abrio la puerta y se fue.

Para nuestra fortuna, nadie se dio cuenta de que habíamos pasado la noche juntos, todo volvió a ser normal. Luego de que Ranma se fue, me metí a bañar y baje a desayunar, Kasumi me mando a despertar a Ranma quien al irse habia ido a su cuarto a seguir durmiendo, tuve que golpearlo de nuevo para que se despertara, nos gritoniamos e insultamos comúnmente, solo que ambos sabíamos que nos queríamos de verdad. Desayunamos con prisa y salimos corriendo de casa, se nos habia echo tarde.

Corriamos por el sendero hacia la preparatoria, mientras lo hacíamos mire de reojo a Ranma, seguramente al ir a la escuela tendríamos que evitarnos y yo en verdad quería pasármela todo el dia con el. Pare en seco cuando una idea se me vino a la mente, luego de unos segundos el se percato de esto y paro también.

— ¿Akane? – me pregunto curioso.

— No hay que asistir a clases – Le sugerí rápidamente. Yo era una chica muy lista, me importaba mucho mi educación y jamás me vi malifluenciando a alguien para que faltara a la escuela, pero Ranma me hacia hacer cosas que jamás me imagine hacer, además solo seria por esta vez.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Te sientes mal? – sonó un poco preocupado.

Yo movió la cabeza hacia los lados. — No… - me acerque y lo tome de las manos. — Tengamos una cita.- le sonrei.

El comenzó a mirar hacia los lados, atento a cualquier cosa y me solto de las manos después. — Estas loca ¿y si alguien nos descubre?

Fruncí el ceño. — ¡Nadie lo hara Ranma!

— Mira quien lo dice, tu estuviste preocupándote por quien nos oia, ahora yo me preocupare por quien nos ve.

— ¡pero es que es diferente! Estábamos en casa, ahora podemos ir a donde sea y a donde queramos. – le volvi a sonreir, mientras movia mis ojos de arriba a bajo tratando de malifluenciarlo.

— ¡JA! Sabes que Nabiki va a la misma escuela que nosotros, cuando vea que no estamos comenzaran a preguntar cosas.

— Lo sé, pero podemos decirle que a ti no te dieron ganas de entrar a clases, eso es fácil. – el fruncio el ceño enfadado. Le estaba queriendo decir que era un irresponsable y se dio cuenta. — Yo dire que me sentí mal y fui con el doctor Tofu a que me revisara. – espete.

Ranma se empezó a rascar la cabeza, pensando. — ¿Crees que se la crean?

Me cruce de brazos y sonreí. — Ellos se la creen todo, además si dudan no tiene pruebas. – le guiñe el ojo.

El empezó a reir. — Akane Tendo eres una chica mala. – se acerco a mi cara y empezó a mover las cejas de arriba a bajo

— Tú me haces sacar lo peor de mí. – le dije, sin vergüenza alguna, después de todo era verdad.

El se sonrojo. — Akane… - me susurro. Miro hacia los lados y al asegurarse de que nadie estuviera por alli, me atrajo con sus manos hacia el y me beso. — Te amo chica mala.

Le apreté la nariz, cariñosamente con una de mis manos. — Te amo.

Me cargo entre sus musculosos brazos y brinco ágilmente tejados, hacia cualquier parte que nos llevaran sus pies, cualquier parte era buena a su lado…

Llegamos a un parque muy a las afueras de Nerima, jamás había estado en ese lugar y habia dudado de su existencia, me bajo concuidado y caminamos un rato por allí, nos compramos un helado y peleamos luego de que el me dijiera _"gorda"_ por ponerle tres bolitas de nieve a mi cono. Su orgullo se habia desvanecido desde hace días y me pidió perdón. Triunfe.

Estabamos sentados en una de las sillas del parque, yo comia nieve feliz y Ranma también, pese a que _"comer nieve era muy afeminado"_ se permitió darse el lujo de hacerlo. De pronto algo se me vino a la mente.

— ¡Demonios Ranma! – dije impactada, al darme cuenta de nuestra incociencia.

— ¿Y ahora que? – cuestiono el.

— Nosotros no nos protegimos cuando lo hicimos. – lo mire preocupada. — Lo hemos hecho dos veces y probablemente me… - Calle al pensar en esa idea maravillosa y terrible por mi edad.

El se sorprendió tanto que dejo caer su helado. — No puede ser.

— ¿Qué haremos? – pregunte preocupada.

El me miro directo a los ojos, incrustando sus ojos azulados en los mios. Pude ver una llama de determinación en ellos. —No estoy listo para cuidar a un bebe… pero si eso llegase a pasar, quiero que sepas que aceptare la responsabilidad y cuidare de el y de ti… - me abrazo y me beso la boca, luego llevo una mano a mi vientre, acariciándolo. — Independiente de eso Akane, quiero que sepas que quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado. – Dijo avergonzado y su voz temblaba. Yo sonreí y casi quise llorar, solo lo abraze para corresponderle sus palabras y demostrarle que yo tambian deseaba eso.

Mas tarde caminamos de regreso a casa, Ranma se empezó a portar muy cariñoso desde lo que le revele y mientras nos dirigíamos al dojo, nos permitimos tener muestras de cariño en publico, después de todo era un lugar lejano y nadie nos reconocería. Para cuando llegamos a uno de las calles de Nerima, ya habia anochesido, si llegábamos tarde les explicaría que me sentía tan mal que le pedi al _"afeminado"_ que fuese a recojerme y el doctor Tofu nos invito a cenar, no pudimos rechazar su oferta y nos quedamos. Plan Perfecto.  
Dimos vuelta en una intersección para seguir el camino hacia nuestro hogar, cuando a lo lejos vi a Ryoga, caminaba hacia nosotros, se sostenía por un palo de bambu y su ropa estaba extrañamente rasgada. Me preocupe al verlo en ese estado y camine hacia el, pero Ranma me tomo de la mano, entrelazándola entre las de el, comenzó a caminar conmigo de la mano, por un momento dude en si debía separarme de el o no, pero al final decidi que no, rezaba por que nadie nos descubriera.

Nos acercamos a Ryoga y cuando estuvimos cerca el paro, frente a nosotros, a tan solo unos pocos metros.

— Ranma... – susurro efadado.

— ¿Qué hay? – Contesto Ranma confiado.

— ¿Estas bien? – pregunte preocupada, estaba dispuesta a caminar más hacia el, para atenderlo en lo que pudiese, pero Ranma me regreso de la mano. Yo lo mire enfadada. ¿Estaba siendo celoso?

Ryoga se percato de que íbamos de la mano y me dedico una mirada de decepcion, sentí sus ojos azabache enterrarse en mi alma, haciéndome sentir culpable por haberlo ilusionado anteriormente. Agache la vista, no podía sostenerle la mirada.

— Asi que te decidiste eh Akane. – Dijo Ryoga. — ¿Todo fue una farza entonces?

No asentí, ni acepte. No quería lastimarlo más. — Fue parte de un embrujo. – me limite a decir.

El sonrio indignado. — ¿Y ahora?

Aprete mas la mano de Ranma y el se limitaba a observar a Ryoga, parecía en shock, Ryoga era su amigo y verlo en ese estado, supongo que le dolia.

— No, ahora todo es real… escucha Ryoga yo…

Ryoga me interrumpió. — No quiero escuchar explicaciones. – me sonrio y se dio la vuelta, yo me sentí aun mas fatal.

— P-chan – llamo Ranma y Ryoga paro enseguida. No entendía por que cada vez que estábamos frente a él, Ranma mencionaba a mi cerdito.

— ¿Qué quieres? – contesto Ryoga con un tinte de tristeza en su voz, con una tela de angustia en sus ojos decaídos. Yo me quede confundida aun más ¿Por qué habia respondido al nombre de mi P-chan?

— No te rindas. – Dijo Ranma y sonrio.

Ryoga me volvió a mirar y se acerco de nuevo a nosotros. — No eres la única que ha mentido e ilucionado a una persona. – sonrio con tristeza.

— ¿Cómo? – pregunte confundida.

El volvió a sonreirme, se quito la mochila y los zapatos. Corrio hacia unos aspersores que rociaban unas plantas de un jardín de una casa y al instante… ¡P-CHAN! No lo podía creer Ryoga, Ryoga…

— ¿Es P-chan? – Pregunte espantada.

Ranma me solto de la mano, camino hacia el cerdito y lo tomo entre sus manos, esta vez P-chan o Ryoga no peleó por safarse de su agarre.

— Jamas pensé que te atrevieras a esto. – dijo Ranma.

Yo me sorprendi aun mas. ¡El sabia la verdad y me la habia ocultado! Lo golpee directo en la cabeza y tambien al cerdito, me sentía muy decepcionada de ambos.

— ¡Mentirosos! – les grite.

Un rato después, P-chan volvió a ser Ryoga, después de que calentara agua para transformarse y me explico con lujo de detalles todo, como aquella peliroja lo habia golpeado y el habia caído en aquel lago de Jusenkyo.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes? – le cuestione.

El comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, se notaba muy nervioso. — Queria pasar tiempo contigo, yo sabia que no me correspondías y… y era la única forma de estar a tu lado.

Escuche un gruñido por parte de Ranma. — ¡Estupideces! – le dijo Ranma.

Yo lo culmine con los ojos. — Y tú… ¿Por qué jamás me hablaste de esto?

Ranma cruzo los brazos y giro los ojos hacia un lado. — No traiciono la confianza de mis amigos.

Sonrei. Ranma le era fiel incluso a sus amigos. Mire a Ryoga y, se veía tan triste y deprimido, era como si le hubieran quitado las ganas de seguir adelante, yo sabia que el sentía algo por mi, jamás fue un secreto, pero jamás lo acepte como algo mas, tal vez si el me lo hubiera pedido yo… yo… hubiera aceptado estar con el, incluso cuando me pidió que me casara con el, cuando aquel gato tomo su cuerpo, yo estaba considerado aceptar su oferta, pero ahora, ahora solo consideraba a Ranma, el único en mi vida ahora y quizá, siempre…  
Me acerque a Ryoga y le coloque un beso en una de sus mejillas, quería arreglar su corazón de alguna forma y no encontré otra mas que demostrarle mi cariño como amiga.

— Estaras bien. – lo alenté.

El se sonrojo a más no poder y empezó a brincar. Mire a Ranma y el echaba humo por las orejas, textualmente, estaba muy enfadado y yo solo empecé a reír me gustaba verlo asi de celoso…

Ryoga tomo su mochila e hizo una seña con su dedo de paz. — Supongo que debo emprender un largo viaje chicos… - sonrio de oreja a oreja. — Les deseo toda la suerte del mundo. – miro a Ranma. — Gracias por todo Ranma, por haber guardado mi secreto tanto tiempo pero quiero que sepas que aun… - lo señalo con el dedo índice. — ¡aun eres mi eterno rival!

Ranma se llevo las manos por detrás de su cabeza y sonrio. — Siempre estare para luchar contigo Ryoga.

Ryoga se dio la vuelta. Luego me miro por sobre sus hombros. — Siempre te recordare Akane Tendo y te quedes con quien te quedes… - empezó a correr y a lo lejos, me grito. — ¡Siempre te amare!

Yo me sonroje levemente y me lleve una mano a la mejilla. — Ryoga… - susurre.

Senti una mirada fuerte posarse sobre mi, cuando observe a Ranma el… el estaba muy molesto. Su ceño estaba fruncido. — ¿Ya terminaste de coquetearle a P-chan?

— ¡Oye, yo no estaba coqueteándole a nadie! – le grite.

El bufo y comenzó a caminar, dejándome atrás. — Si claro… ¿entonces que fue eso de "Ryoga"? – imito mi voz al decir Ryoga.

— Yo… yo... – la verdad no tenia explicación, habia sentido lindo que el gritara eso, pero ¡nada mas! No iba a cambiar de opinión.

El paro en seco y giro en un callejón. Le grite un _¡oye!_ Para que me esperara y lo seguí lo más rápido que pude, cuando lo alcance, el estaba parado frente a una gran mansión y cai en cuenta que era aquella casa en la que habiamos conocido a Rose, la casa en la que nos declaramos, la casa donde pactamos nuestro amor con nuestros cuerpos…

Ranma suspiro y una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro de repente. — Esa Rose ¿Crees que este en casa?

Yo sonreí tambien. — Tal vez, dijo que hacia años que no vivía aquí, pero tal vez esta de visita. – el volteo a verme y luego camino hacia la casa, tocando sutilmente la puerta, esperando que ella abriera o que estuviese alli, queríamos agradecerle.

No hubo respuesta. Ranma volvió a tocar. Nada. Otro más. Sin respuesta… Y entonces, una señora paso por allí, se detuvo y nos pregunto…

— ¿Buscan a alguien muchachitos? – La señora, tenía una estatura pequeña, tenía la espalda levemente curveada, tenía bastantes arrugas en el rostro, llevaba el cabello corto, pintado de color café.

— Buscabamos a Rose pero parece ser que no esta aquí hoy. – le sonreí. — Que lastima.

La señora empezó a reir. — No muchachos, ella jamás volverá aquí.

— ¿Por qué dice eso? – pregunto Ranma, un tanto inquieto.

Ella abrió un poco los ojos. — ¿No saben? – ambos esbozamos duda en nuestros rostros, ella interpreto eso como _"no sabemos"_ y nos dijo. — Rose falleció hace tres años, estaba muy enferma la pobre. – miro la casa con nostalgia. — Yo era su amiga.

— No puede ser. – contestamos Ranma y yo al unisono, estábamos impactados.

— ¿Cómo es posible eso, si hace tres días la conocimos? – pregunto perplejo Ranma.

Ella sonrio. — Yo creo en los espiritus que se quedan en este mundo para hacer las cosas que dejaron incompletas. Rose es una de ellas. Ustedes son la tercera pareja que me dice que la conoció. Ella era una chica muy fácil en sus tiempos jóvenes, pero Jorsh la volvió a la normalidad, Rose decía que era víctima de un embrujo… - se acerco hacia nosotros. — pero acá entre nos… yo no creo en eso, pienso que solo se quería divertir. – sonrió depravadamente y casi pensé que se trataba de Rose. — Ojala ella hubiera tenido hijos, pero siempre dijo que no podía por el efecto secundario del embrujo… no entiendo por qué mentiría con algo así. – Hubo silencio y Ranma y yo nos miramos, si así era, tal vez yo no estaba embarazada, pero si así fuese, ¿acaso no iba a poder tener hijos? No podía preguntarle a nadie. Rose había muerto y la señora no sabía muchas cosas. Tendría que esperar a ver si podía tener hijos. La señora siguió hablando. — Después de que se caso con su esposo, en honor a él, empezó a ayudar a la gente con desamores, a unir amores y creo que constantemente regresa para eso. Después de todo a ella le gustaba ese tipo de cosas. – sonrió recordando. — Luego de que murió, Jorsh se quedo muy triste y hace un año él la siguió a la muerte, pero parece ser que no se han rencontrado. – nos volteo a ver. — espero que pronto vuelvan a estar juntos.

Nosotros mantuvimos los ojos puestos en la casa, entendimos que era por eso que aquella casa se veía tan desarreglada. También, comprendimos que era por eso que Rose había aparecido tan pronto como el embrujo salió de mi y por eso nos visito inmediatamente al día siguiente que eliminamos el embrujo, tal vez por eso también ella sentía todo lo que yo sentía cuando estaba bajo el hechizo, de alguna forma ella estaba dentro de mi… me aterre con la idea de pensar en que estuvimos conviviendo con un espíritu, pero algo dentro de mi me dijo que Rose había descansado por fin, lo que la ataba a este mundo era el embrujo y ahora… ahora ella podía descansar en paz. Tome la mano de Ranma y me aferre a su hombro. No pude evitar llorar. La iba a extrañar… Ranma agacho la vista y me sujeto fuerte de las manos. La señora se fue y nos quedamos en silencio un rato, agradeciéndole en nuestra mente, en nuestros corazones… por todo…

_Narrador._

Diez años después…

Las calles de Nerima eran alumbradas por la luz de la luna y algunas estrellas chispeantes en el cielo. Era muy tarde y una chica se encontraba lavando platos, tarareaba una canción con su boca, para no aburrirse haciendo tan fastidiosa tarea. Termino de lavarlos y se seco las manos en su delantal. Se lo quito y lo dejo sobre la mesa. Estaba cansada, el trabajo de ama de casa era muy extenuante, constantemente tenía que recoger la casa, después de todo el negocio familiar se lo obligaba… Camino hacia la sala y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió hacia unas escaleras y contemplo unas fotos que había arriba de un mueble. Eran demasiadas y al parecer contemplarlas le trajo alegría y como no… En una de las fotos estaba tío Genma y Soun Tendo abrazados, en medio, esa sanguijuela llamada Hapossai, los tres habían salido hace un par de años atrás a aventurarse por el mundo y entrenar con el maestro, luego de que pensaran que se estaban poniendo viejos y arrugados, de hecho si estaban cambiando, pero el entrenar por el mundo les había regresado un par de años en apariencia. En otra foto estaba Ukyo en parís, ella había decidido viajar por todo el mundo con intención de vender su exquisita comida, siempre les mandaba fotos de sus viajes y de lo feliz que era, después de todo Rama aun era su amigo de la infancia… En otra de las fotos estaban Mouse y Shampoo abrazados, se habían casado hace tres años y ahora eran felices, Shampoo mintió sobre Ranma, dijo que le había ganado limpiamente y pudo casarse, había traicionado a las amazonas pero no le importo. Tuvo que casarse con Mouse luego de que él le ganara en una partida de ajedrez. Había dos fotos mas, una era Nabiki con Kuno, ellos se habían casado hace un año, todos se preguntaban ¿como Kuno había decidió casarse con ella?, tal vez por el temor a quedarse solo, Nabiki se había casado con él, por el dinero, eso todos lo sabían, pero de cualquier forma ambos eran felices. En la última foto estaba Kasumi vestida de blanco, estaba abrazada del hombro del doctor Tofu y este, besaba a un esqueleto, ellos se habían casado hace cinco años y eran felices. Sonrió al ver a todos tan alegres. Se quito la cola de caballo que llevaba puesta, dejando ver su larga y hermosa cabellera, había sufrido mucho para que le volviera a crecer pero al final lo hizo. Subió las escaleras de su hogar y paso por la habitación que antes era de Nabiki, la abrió y al entrar contemplo a un pequeñín, de aproximadamente dos años… había podido tenerlo luego de años, pensó que quizá el embrujo la había afectado por que no podía tener hijos por más que lo intentase pero al final procreo a ese pequeño llamado Robie, Ranma decidió ponerle así, luego de que viera una película de superhéroes y creyó que sería bonito nombre para un futuro hijo. Al final cumplió su sueño con una Akane enfadada por la decisión que tomo sin consultárselo primero, pero al tiempo se acostumbro a ello. El pequeño niño tenía puesto un traje de artes marciales, al igual que su padre, quería llegar a ser un luchador. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su hijo, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Camino hacia su habitación, la abrió y allí estaba Ranma, viendo una película de artes marciales en la tele, desde que su esposo, ¡si esposo!... Ranma y Akane se habían casado cinco años atrás y Ranma entonces pudo heredar la industria de la enseñanza, convirtiéndose en entrenador de chicos que querían aprender a luchar, fue un camino difícil pero al final crecieron convirtiéndose en uno de los dojos más populares. Ganaban mucho dinero y cada día llegaban más aprendices, era una vida muy ajetreada pero muy cómoda. Ranma no se había desecho de la maldición, seguía convirtiéndose en chica al contacto con el agua fría y de alguna forma ambos se hicieron a la idea de que iban a vivir así por mucho más tiempo, pero no importaba, por que para Akane el era perfecto tal y como era…

— ¡Otra vez artes marciales Ranma!- Regaño Akane a su esposo. Todo en su vida eran peleas, amaba la lucha y todo eso, pero a veces se fastidiaba de tenerlo tan presente en su vida diaria.

— Shhh… - susurro Ranma, dispuesto a que no interrumpiera su película. — No me digas nada, a ti también te gustan las artes marciales.

Akane se dejo caer desgastada en la cama, aun con la ropa puesta, ese día estaba más cansada de lo usual y no iba a pelear con su insensible esposo. Ranma se percato del cansancio de su esposa, se volteo hacia ella y empezó a masajearle la espalda.

— Debes estar exhausta, deja que yo te quite el cansancio. – Dijo atentamente Ranma, el había cambiado desde que se caso con Akane, era más atento y dulce.

Akane lo tomo de la mano. Sosteniéndosela. — ¿Eres feliz Ranma?

— Claro que si tonta ¿Por qué lo preguntas, dudas? – contesto el chico.

Akane se volteo, confrontándolo. — No, es solo que yo… yo soy muy feliz Ranma. – le sonrió inmensamente.

Ranma la abrazo y le deposito un tímido beso en la boca. — Te amo Akane y amo a nuestro pequeño hijo.

Akane lo volvió a besar. Minutos después se separaron. — Te amo Ranma Saotome. – le sonrió.

Rose y el BabyDoll le habían traído alegrías a sus vidas, a pesar de todo, Akane agradecía por aquel embrujo y Ranma constantemente pensaba que si tuviera que volver al tiempo, no cambiaría nada, por que era feliz y tal vez seguiría feliz por mucho más tiempo…

_Fin_

* * *

_No sé cuantos días tengo editando este capítulo, llevo leyéndolo días y días, tratando de corregir toda palabra, si se me escapo una PERDONEN no soy perfecta. Esta largo pero creo que me quedo bien. Tal vez un poco cursi ¿no? No sé, estaba inspirada *w* ¿Se esperaban que Rose fuera un espíritu? ¡Pues yo no! Mi plan era otro, pero pensé en que sería buena idea. Ojala les guste el final, me quebré mucho la cabeza por qué no tenía idea de cómo acabarlo: (  
Tenia que acabarlo ya, en la universidad (si por que estoy en la uni xD) tengo exámenes y cursos y ya no voy a poder escribir :c los voy a extrañar Jajaja…  
Gracias por todos los que siguieron la historia, por los que dejaban comentarios, aun que sea un "continúalo" me motivaron tanto a seguirlo, se que fue una idea muy loca y estoy inmensamente contenta por que les haya gustado. Ojala no los haya decepcionado con este final.  
Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. Cuídense. Nos Estamos leyéndo :')_


End file.
